MLP The Equestrian War
by Defender-Of-Br0nies
Summary: A war is about to happen in Equestria. Rainbow Light and Pinkie Pie are unleashing an army against Equestria. Princess Celestia and Luna are being hunted by the greatest threat "One Trick Pony". Will they survive when he catches them? But better yet, will they survive the biggest war in Equestria? Everypony will have to fight for survival.(THIS CONTINUED OFF FROM MY LAST STORIES)
1. The Beginning

**A/N**

**Hey guys I'm back. Here is my third story. My other two stories are getting very popular. Anyway read on to see what happens. ENJOY!**

[Twilight Sparkle]

Twilight was running away from Nightcore. She moved to the side to dodge a beam. Then she was pinned on the ground by Nightcore. His horn started to glow. Then it stopped.

"Still need some practice." Nightcore said. Then he helped Twilight to her feet. Twilight just looked down in defeat.

"I know," said Twilight," I'm just not in my game today. Huh. I'm never going to get it." Twilight sighed and lay down on the ground with her hooves covering her face. Nightcore lay down beside her. Twilight lifted one hoof so that one of her eyes was visible. She looked at Nightcore sadly. He moved her other hoof away from her face. Twilight looked up at him. Then he nuzzled her on the cheek. She smiled and nuzzled him back.

"Come on," said Nightcore," let's go home." Nightcore and Twilight got up off the ground and walked to their home. When they walked in Spike was putting books away. He saw them and waved with a smile on his face.

"Hey guys," said Spike," how was practice."

"Same as yesterday." said Twilight. Spike just looked up for a while and then finished up stacking up the books. Twilight looked up at Spike. He was taller than Twilight and half the height as the house. He also grew out his wings. When he spreads them out there as wide as the house. He sat down and leaned against a wall. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Hey Twilight," said Spike," I'm going to go to Rarities and see if she needs any help with something." Twilight nodded and then Spike stood up and went to the door. He opened it and he had to crawl to get out. Then he spread his wings and flew towards Rarity's house. Twilight closed the door with her magic. Then she faced Nightcore who was looking out at the window. Twilight walked toward him and looked to see what he was looking at. Then she saw Derpy sitting alone on a bench.

"It must be hard for her," said Nightcore," she has to deal with the loss of Dash. He was the only one that cared for her." Twilight looked at him and then back at Derpy. She was looking down at the ground. Then she looked up with her tears in her eyes. Then she flew off into the sky.

"If only there was some way to cheer her up." Twilight said. Nightcore looked at her and just thought for a moment.

[Rainbow Light]

He was lying down in his bed looking at the ceiling. Pinkie Pie was on top of him asleep. She was breathing softly on his chest. He was still happy about the death of his brother. But then he felt somewhere in his heart break. He suddenly felt sadness. He remembered his parents saying a bunch of bad things about him.

"I'm not a waste of space." said Rainbow Light to himself. Then he closed his eyes and thought for a moment. Then he heard screams in his head. He tried his best to block them. Then he finally stopped them from coming in.

"Get out of my head," said Rainbow Light angrily," stay out of my head." Rainbow Light took deep breathes and then he fell asleep.

[Scootaloo]

She was lying down next to Greatheart on top of a mountain. They were lying down on grass looking up at the clouds. Scootaloo and Greatheart had spent a lot of time together. Scootaloo always had a blast with Greatheart. She had feelings for him. But Greatheart didn't know. Scootaloo was talking to Greatheart about flying and magic. Then they saw Speed Chaser and Fluttershy flying in the sky together. It looked like they were racing each other. Speed Chaser was in front and Fluttershy was behind him. Greatheart smiled at both of them. Then Speed chaser saw both of them on the ground.

"Hey Greatheart," shouted Speed Chaser," did you kiss her yet!?" Greatheart put his hoof behind his head blushing. Scootaloo just laughed and kissed him on the cheek. Greatheart's eyes widened and he blushed even more. Then he looked at her. She just smiled. Then Greatheart looked back at the sky with a smile on his face.

[Princess Celestia]

She was walking back and forth. Something was worrying her. Discord was in his room sitting down with his legs crossed and his hands resting on the floor. He had his eyes closed and then they opened. He stood up and teleported to Princess Celestia.

"Princess Celestia," said Discord," I just sensed that One trick Pony has finally went out of his hiding and is now roaming Equestria. He will be searching for you." Princess Celestia looked up at him. Then she walked out of the room and to Princess Luna. Discord looked out the window and closed his eyes. Then he saw a vision that he was near Canterlot. He opened his eyes in shock. Then he felt a strong power source inside of the castle. Discord gasped.

"He's beneath us." said Discord. Then he ran towards Princess Celestia. One Trick Pony was under Canterlot. He was following Princess Celestia from below the ground. He was waiting for the right moment to strike. Than Princess Celestia turned a corner and went to her sister. One Trick Pony thought about killing both of them now that Luna is there as well. Then he opened his wings and got ready to burst through the ground and kill the both of them. Discord ran as fast as he could to Princess Celestia. Then he saw both of the princesses talking.

"Princess Celestia," shouted Discord," get out of the way." Then One Trick Pony jumped through the ground and sent the Princesses flying back. Then he turned his hand into a sword and ran towards Princess Celestia. He was about to strike but then got tackled by Discord. One Trick Pony kicked him off and swung his sword at Discord. Discord grabbed his hoof and threw him at the wall. One Trick Pony stood up and looked at Discord. Then One Trick Pony started changing form. He was now a copy of Discord. The real Discord looked at him confused. Then One Trick Pony ran towards Discord with a sword in his hand. Discord tried to block the sword but was too late. The sword went through Discords stomach. Discord bent down on the ground. One Trick Pony pulled the sword out of Discord's stomach and kicked him down on the ground. Then he walked towards the Princesses. Every step he took made a loud stomp. Then he pinned Princess Celestia and Luna with his magic. Then he turned back to his alicorn form. Then he raised his hoof which was still a sword and swung it at Princess Celestia's chest. Discord got up and dove in front of Princess Celestia. The sword came down and hit Discord. Princess Celestia gasped. She saw Discord with a blade through his chest. Discord looked at Princess Celestia one last time. Then he grabbed One Trick Pony and teleported him somewhere else. Princess Celestia looked at Discord as he fell to the ground. He started closing his eyes slowly.

"Discord," said Princess Celestia," come on now. Stay with me."

"Do me a favor my dear," said Discord," stay alive. Also, do this spell at the exact location where Rainbow Dash died. It will give… it will give you… h… hope." Then that was the end of Discord. Princess Celestia looked at him and then at the spell he gave her.

"Luna," said Princess Celestia," we must go to the spot where Rainbow Dash died."

**A/N**

**Well there it is. The first chapter of my third story. Hope you guys like it. Stay tuned to see what happens next. See you guys later. BROHOOF /)**


	2. The Gathering

**A/N**

**Hey guys. Here is the second chapter of the story. Read on to see what happens next. Enjoy!**

[Princess Celestia]

She was flying fast towards Ponyville. Luna was right behind her. They flew over Ponyville and to a spot with a hole in the ground. When they found the hole they instantly stopped. They saw Bonerip digging up the hole.

"Huh," Princess Celestia gasped," It's Bonerip. He's digging up Rainbow Dash and going to put a poison that turns Rainbow Dash into a Renovy." Princess Luna looked at him and then shot a beam at him. Bonerip looked up and sniffed. Then he turned around and saw the beam. It hit him on the face. He was sent flying back. Then he got up and hissed at them. Luna just shot another beam. Bonerip got hit again. Then he ran away.

"Get him!" yelled Princess Celestia. Then they flew towards Bonerip. He looked behind and saw them coming at him. Then he stopped and turned around to face their direction. Bonerip looked at them angrily then put his hooves in the ground. Then out of nowhere spikes started popping out of the ground and towards the Princesses. Princess Luna dodged the spikes one after another. But then one came out and went through her wing. Princess Luna jerked back and fell to the floor. She was stuck and her wing had a giant spike in it. Princess Celestia saw this and then used her magic to cut all the spikes. Bonerip looked at Princess Celestia shocked. Then she tackled him to the ground.

"Get off of me," shouted Bonerip," My boss will kill you. You can't beat him. He's too powerful." Then Princess Celestia struck him on the face with her hoof. He got even angrier.

"You go tell your boss that he will get what's coming to him," said Princess Celestia," and that he will suffer for all the destruction he caused." Bonerip smirked at that last part.

"You think you have what it takes to kill him," said Bonerip," You're not even close to his height."

"What is he planning to do to Equestria?" asked Princess Celestia.

"My boss isn't the one causing destruction," said Bonerip," It's Rainbow Light and Pinkie Pie." Princess Celestia's eyes widened.

[Rainbow Light and Pinkie Pie]

They were at the front of a house. They knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and Gilda walked out.

"What do you want Rainbow Dash?" asked Gilda ferociously.

"I'm not Rainbow Dash," said Rainbow Light," I'm his olde brother Rainbow Light. I killed him a while ago."

"Still," said Gilda," What do you want?"

"I have a question for you," said Rainbow Light," if you could take over Equestria and destroy all of the good ponies, would you?" Gilda thought for a moment and then smiled.

"Yeah," said Gilda," what do we do?"

"I need all of you Griffins to help," said Rainbow Light," together we can take over all of Equestria." Gilda then turned around and closed the door.

"Let me go talk to Headmaster." said Gilda. Then Rainbow Light and Pinkie Pie looked at each other with an evil smile on their face. Then they followed Gilda. Gilda was in a room talking to a Griffin. This Griffin was bigger than most of the other Griffins and had a scar on his eye. When they walked in the room the Griffin stood up and put on armor. Then Gilda walked toward Rainbow Light and Pinkie Pie.

"He said that we will help take over." Gilda said.

[Manehattan]

Rainbow Light and Pinkie Pie walked in a restraunt and saw the show pony sitting down drinking apple cider.

"Trixie." said Pinkie Pie. She turned around to face them.

"Yeah?" said Trixie.

"We need you to join an army," said Pinkie Pie," we will be taking over Equestria but Ponyville first. Also, you can destroy Twilight for ruining your dreams." Trixie just looked at them confused.

"No," said Trixie," I can't. I'm not after Twilight or her friends no more. Twilight has always been kind to me. So I can't destroy them." Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Light looked at each other.

"I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice." said Pinkie Pie. Then her horn glowed and she threw Trixie to the floor. Then Trixie was pinned by Pinkie Pie's magic. Pinkie Pie used her magic to open Trixie's mouth. Trixie struggled to get out. Then Pinkie Pie poured a potion down Trixie's throat. Trixie swallowed and then stopped struggling and closed her eyes. Pinkie Pie looked down at Trixie. Then she opened her eyes.

"Are you ready to take over all of Equestria?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Yes," said Trixie," let's take over Equestria and destroy Twilight." The potion worked. Then Pinkie Pie let go of Trixie. She got up off the ground and stood up next to Pinkie Pie. Rainbow Light looked at Trixie. Then he motioned Trixie to follow him. When she walked out the restraunt Rainbow Light looked at Pinkie Pie.

"Did you give her the same potion that you gave Applebloom?" asked Rainbow Light.

"Yep," said Pinkie Pie," she is now my new apprentice." Then they both walked out of the restraunt. Rainbow Light and Pinkie Pie went all around Equestria rounding up an army. They went to the Changelings. They agreed to help take over Equestria. Then they went to talk to the dragons. The dragons agreed as well. Then the dragons roared in the air and then flew off. They went to the Renovies which wanted to help take over. Pinkie Pie got ponies out of prison's from all around Equestria. Then she trained the ponies. Pinkie Pie then provided armor. It was the same armor from when Pinkie Pie invaded Ponyville. Then Rainbow Light found the Timber Wolves in the forest. He asked them if they want to help take over Equestria. They agreed to help. Rainbow Light went to the desert to get the Diamond dogs. They agreed to help so that they can kill Rarity. Rainbow Light found Hydra asleep on the ground. He woke her up and nearly got his head chopped off. He explained to her about the whole taking over Equestria thing. Hydra's four heads all looked at each other and smiled. Rainbow Light went back to the base and saw Bonerip there. Rainbow Light told Bonerip if he would help him find bad ponies that would do anything to take over Equestria. Bonerip looked around the base trying to find anypony missing. Then he saw that they were missing an important pony.

"You're missing King Sombra." said Bonerip. Rainbow Light gulped.

"I can't get him," said Rainbow Light," I wouldn't dare get him. He scares me."

"Fine," said Bonerip," I'll get him." Bonerip went to get King Sombra. King Sombra floated right next to him.

"What do you want?" asked King Sombra.

"I would like to know if you would like to help take over Equestria," said Bonerip," you are the last pony we need. We already have an army big enough to destroy Equestria."

"Sure," said King Sombra," why not. Will Princess Celestia be there?"

"Yes." Bonerip said.

"Then I will help," said King Sombra," I will hunt down Princess Celestia." Then the both of them walked to the base.

**A/N**

**There you go. The second chapter of the story. Hope you guys liked it. Stay tuned to see what happens next. See you guys later. BROHOOF/)**


	3. Resurrection

**A/N**

**Hey guys. Sorry that I didn't post a chapter in a while. Well here it is, the third chapter. Read on to see what happens next. Please Enjoy! OH MY GOSH, I ALMOST FORGOT AGAIN! FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE WONDERING. SCOOTALOO IS A GROWN UP. JUST TO LET YOU KNOW. OK now go ahead and read on.**

[Princess Celestia]

Princess Celestia pounded her hoof on the ground in anger.

"Why doesn't this spell work?" asked Princess Celestia. She sighed in frustration. Then she took a deep breath and tried again. But, the spell still didn't work. Princess Celestia let out a grunt and sat down. Princess Luna looked at her older sister.

"Can I see it?" asked Princess Luna. Then Princess Celestia gave her the paper with the spell on it. Luna observed it for a while. She saw a part of the paper folded. She unfolded it then she just looked up in shock. Princess Celestia saw her in face shock and then she grabbed the spell.

"Oh no," said Princess Celestia," we can't do that. Twilight will be broken hearted if we do this. There has to be another way." Princess Luna looked at the ground trying to think of something. She couldn't think of anything but then she sensed something that was not friendly.

"Were not alone." said Princess Luna. She looked up at the rock mountain that they were next to.

[On The Mountain]

Up on the mountain was a Renovy with a Changeling. They were looking down at them.

"You know," said the Changeling," I don't really see how we're different. We pretty much do the same thing." The Renovy just looked at her. Then he just sat down right beside her.

"Please stop," said the Renovy in a friendly way," I know you're trying to cheer me up. But, I will never be happy again. I miss having those days together with you. But now I have to be one of these bony ponies."

"I know," said the Changeling with a tear coming down her cheek," I still remember our little girl. She came by to say hi and we had a good time together. But then that horrid Renovy came. We had to hide her or else she would have died."

"And now look what happened to us," said the Renovy," our family broke apart. They expect us to kill our little girl."

"Well," said the Changeling," I'm not. She's my little girl. We died for her. You got turned into a Renovy and I was turned into a Changeling."

"If we don't then we will get killed by Bonerip himself." said the Renovy.

"Then let's die," said the Changeling," I would rather die forever than killing our own little girl. Remember when she was born? We were happy to finally become a family."

"I know," said the Renovy," why would I forget. I would never forget our little girl Twilight." Then they both hugged each other.

[Princess Celestia]

She was searching around for Nightcore. She walked around Ponyville searching. Then she found him with Twilight walking around. Then Princess Luna flew next to Princess Celestia.

"I can't do this," said Princess Celestia," I don't want to hurt Twilight's feelings."

"We have to if we want to resurrect Rainbow Dash." Princess Luna said. Princess Celestia looked down and walked toward Nightcore. Nightcore and Twilight saw her and waved. Princess Celestia waved back and stopped in front of them.

"Hello Princess Celestia," said Nightcore," how are you today?"

"Good," said Princess Celestia," I need you Nightcore to do something for me."

"Ok," said Nightcore happily," what is it?" Princess Celestia was hoping he would say that he was busy.

"I need you to do a spell for Me." said Princess Celestia. Nightcore looked at her smiling and then he nodded "yes." Princess Celestia led them to Rainbow Dash's grave.

"What are we doing here?" asked Twilight. Princess Celestia looked at Nightcore. He looked back at her but noticed that she was almost going to break into tears.

"Is everything alright?" asked Nightcore.

"Yes," said Princess Celestia," everything's fine. Here read this." Nightcore took the paper that she held out to him. He read it and then looked up saying that he was ready but with a smile on his face. Princess Luna looked at Princess Celestia.

"I wonder if I should have not folded the part where it said that he would give up his own life." said Princess Luna.

"I would do it but I'm not advanced enough," Princess Celestia said," even if I was only he can do it because the paper said that only the brother of the healer can do it." Then they looked at Nightcore. He was struggling trying to do the spell.

"How do I know that I did it?" asked Nightcore.

"When you see smoke coming from your horn and into the grave." said Luna. Nightcore opened his eyes looking if there was smoke or not. He didn't see any smoke. Then he closed his eyes and tried harder. His horn created a white smoke that slowly made its way to the grave. When the smoke went in the grave he opened his eyes. He started to lose his strength. Everything started to turn blurry. He fell to the floor but was still doing the spell. Princess Celestia looked away and started to cry. Princess Luna had a tear running down her face. Nightcore's horn stopped glowing and he lay down on the ground struggling to smile.

"I… did it," said Nightcore weakly," Did you see… I… I did it. I'm tired. You guys are all blurry." Princess Celestia had tears rapidly coming down her cheek.

"Why… why are you crying," asked Nightcore," I did the spell. Woo… hoo. Good… night." Then Nightcore closed his eyes smiling with the tip of his tongue sticking out. Twilight looked at him.

"That spell must have been very tiring," said Twilight," see? He fell asleep just like that." Princess Luna looked at her sadly.

"Twilight," said Princess Celestia," that spell was to bring Rainbow Dash back to life."

"Wow," said Twilight," that's probably why it made him tired. That spell takes a lot of skill."

"No Twilight," said Princess Celestia," he gave up his life to bring Rainbow Dash to life."

"What," said Twilight in shock," that can't be. No, no, you're lying." Twilight went up to Nightcore nudging him on the cheek. She put her hoof on Nightcore's back and shook him.

"Nightcore," said Twilight sadly," Nightcore? Come on this isn't funny. Please wake up. Please." Then she gave up and just lay down on the lifeless Nightcore. She cried on top of him. Nightcore just lay there. Then a rumble came from underground. Princess Luna looked at the grave. Then Rainbow Dash popped out of the ground gasping for breath. He was breathing heavily. Then he looked up at Princess Celestia. She was crying along with Twilight. Princess Luna came to help Rainbow Dash out of the ground.

"What happened?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Nightcore gave up his life to bring you back to life." said Princess Luna. He looked at Twilight who was still crying on Nightcore. Then Rainbow Dash walked up to Twilight. She looked up at him.

"Welcome… back," said Twilight sobbing," glad to… see you again." Rainbow Dash sat down and hugged Twilight. Twilight continued crying. Nightcore laid there on the ground dead.

[Nightcore's vision]

He woke up in a white room. He stood up and wiped the dust off of him. Then he heard hooves behind him. He turned around and saw his older brother walking towards him.

"Jigsaw!" shouted Nightcore running happily to him. He hugged his older brother.

"I thought you were dead." said Nightcore.

"I am," said Jigsaw," and so are you." Nightcore looked at him in shock.

"What do you mean," asked Nightcore," I'm right here."

"This is a vision," said Jigsaw," you have died giving your life up."

" How did I gi," Nightcore stopped and remembered doing the spell," that spell that I did. I was bringing back Rainbow Dash when I did it?" Jigsaw nodded "yes."

"But," said Jigsaw," you have a future ahead of you."

"What do you mean?" asked Nightcore.

"You have a life to live," said Jigsaw," go live it. Also, you have a mare waiting for you. Go with her and get married and have some fillies." Nightcore was smiling until he heard that last part.

"I'm not rushing," said Nightcore blushing," I don't want to rush her."Jigsaw looked at him.

"I know everything about you two." said Jigsaw.

"Everything?" asked Nightcore blushing more.

"I know that you two had a special alone time," said Jigsaw," you two were on a bed having…"

"OKAY!" said Nightcore in a long tone.

"Just saying."

"Yeah but you don't have to give every single detail."

"Sorry." said Jigsaw. Then his horn started to glow and he shot a beam at Nightcore which lifted him off the ground.

"Go on and live your life," said Jigsaw," it's not your time to die yet." Then Nightcore's vision started to turn blurry again.

"Goodbye brother." Nightcore said. Then he found himself waking up breathing heavily. He looked up at Twilight. She saw him awake and then she jumped on him. Nightcore caught her in his arms and hugged her tight.

"You're still alive." said Twilight. Nightcore kept on hugging her.

"Yeah," said Nightcore," I got a visit from my brother. He said it wasn't my time to go." Twilight smiled at him and then hugged him tighter.

**A/N**

**Well there you go. There is the third chapter. Hope you like it. Stay tuned to see what happens next. Also, yes the Changeling and the Renovy were Twilight's parents. Just to let you know in case you were wondering. See you guys later. BROHOOF /)**


	4. New Pony In Town

**A/N**

**Hey guys how is your day going. Here is the fourth chapter. Read on to see what happens next. Enjoy!**

[Pinkie Pie]

She was looking at the sky with her eyes closed. Rainbow Light walked up to her and looked up at the sky too. He heard something from far away. He looked down and saw nothing. Rainbow Light flew down to see what was down there. He looked in the forest but couldn't see anything. Then he heard screams in his head again. He held his head in annoyance.

"I swear this screaming is haunting Me." said Rainbow Light. Then he flew back up to Pinkie Pie. When he got up there she was slamming her head on the ground. Rainbow Light flew in to stop her.

"Why are you doing that?" asked Rainbow Light. Then Pinkie Pie looked at him with a bloody nose.

"I keep on hearing screaming in my head," said Pinkie Pie," but even worse, I can hear my other side talking to me saying that I'm going to die in the war." Rainbow Light looked at her and then at the camp where all the different ponies and creatures were training.

"You can't die," said Rainbow Light," you're stronger than anypony there." Pinkie Pie just looked down at the ground.

"We will kill everypony alive." said Pinkie Pie.

[Ponyville]

Greatheart sat down on a bench sleeping. Scootaloo was sleeping next to him. They were exhausted from running around all day. Speed Chaser and Fluttershy were greeting this new pony that came to Ponyville. He was very strange to the others by the way he acted. He had no horn or wings but he was able to use magic. He always looked unhappy. He never smiled at all, not even when somepony gives him a gift.

"So why do you lock yourself in a room underground?" asked Speed Chaser.

"Because something dangerous happens to me and I don't want to hurt anypony," said the pony," I ran away from my home and I found this place." Fluttershy gasped when he said he ran away from home.

"Why would you run away from home?" asked Fluttershy.

"I didn't like my job and my parents." said the pony. Then he looked up at the sky and looked at the clouds. Then he looked down with a mad expression on his face.

"I got to go home," said the pony," oh by the way my name is Billy." Then he left to his home. Speed Chaser just looked at him confused.

"He seems weird." said Speed Chaser. Fluttershy just tapped his nose. He wiggled it around. "Be nice," said Fluttershy," he's new around here. He's nervous like everypony is when they go in a new place." Speed Chaser looked down at the ground in shame. Then he heard a shout of anger. He looked at the direction of where it came from.

"YOU WANT TO GET A BEAT DOWN HUH," shouted a pony," STAND DOWN NOW AND NOPONY WILL GET HURT!" The other pony just turned and ran the other direction. The angry pony looked at the other pony with an evil look in his eye.

"Wow," said Fluttershy," who knew that a pony could have that much anger?" Speed Chaser just smiled and kissed Fluttershy on the cheek.

[Billy]

He ran into the wall of the room that he was in. He was screaming out in pain. Then he grew bony wings.

"Not now," said Billy," why now?" Then he grew taller and taller. His skin fell off and all that was visible were bones. Billy's teeth fell out and then new teeth came in but they were as sharp as razors. He turned around and looked at the mirror. He saw at himself as a Renovy. Billy closed his eyes in sadness. Then he heard Bonerip talking in his head. "I gave you this power," said Bonerip," now go and kill all the ponies in Ponyville."

"NO," SHOUTED BILLY IN ANGER," I WON'T!" Then he felt a pain in his body.

"You will kill them," said Bonerip," either that or your parents. It's up to you."

"If you lay a hoof on them then I will come and destroy you." said Billy gritting his teeth.

"Then kill the others and I will let your parents go." said Bonerip. Billy stood up in sadness and anger.

"Fine," said Billy," tell me what to do."

"Ok here is the plan."

[Twilight Sparkle]

"Did you hear about the new pony that moved in?" asked Twilight Sparkle.

"Yeah," said Nightcore," wasn't his name Billy?"

"Yeah," said Twilight Sparkle," I don't know his last name."

"How about Billy Bones?" asked Nightcore in a humor kind of way.

"What makes you think that?" asked Twilight Sparkle

"Because he's skinny." said Nightcore.

"Well that's not very nice to say." said Twilight Sparkle. Then they felt the ground shake. Nightcore looked down at the ground.

"What was that?" asked Nightcore. Twilight shrugged and then looked at Nightcore.

"I don't know," said Twilight Sparkle," maybe something big fell down." Nightcore stopped and looked up with his ears down. Twilight stopped and turned around to face Nightcore. She looked up at what he was looking at. It was the biggest Renovy they had ever seen. He was breathing heavily but she noticed that the Renovy was sad.

"I'm sorry," said the Renovy," I have to do this." Then he pinned Twilight and Nightcore down on the ground. Then his hooves transformed into a blade. He lifted his hoof about to strike. A tear went down his cheek. Then he swung at Twilight Sparkle and Nightcore. They both closed their eyes but they didn't feel anything. Both of them opened their eyes to see that the blade stopped. The Renovy looked down and then let Twilight and Nightcore go.

"I won't kill anypony," said The Renovy," you can't force me to." Then the Renovy started shrinking back to normal size. The Renovy was Billy. Twilight looked at Billy as he turned back to normal. Nightcore got up and went to Billy.

"Was that you that nearly killed us?" asked Nightcore still a little frightened. Billy laid down on the ground with a sad look on his face.

"Yeah but it was an accident," said Billy putting his hooves over his head hoping Nightcore wouldn't kill him," I was cursed by Bonerip. He told me that I have to kill you. He has my parents locked up. I don't know what to do." Twilight walked up to him and put her hoof on his shoulder.

"It is ok," said Twilight Sparkle," just take a deep breath. We will help get your parents back." Then Billy sat up and took a deep breath.

"We can't," said Billy," We can never save my parents. They are held hostage in a camp."

"Then why can't we save them?" asked Nightcore.

"Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Light have gathered every bad pony and creature there is in Equestria. They are planning on launching the army all over Equestria to take over it," said Billy," they will come here first." Twilight looked up in shock.

"Oh no," said Twilight Sparkle," We will never be able to take down all of the bad ponies and creatures." Nightcore looked away and then flew towards Canterlot.

"Where are you going?" asked Twilight Sparkle.

"I need to go tell Princess Celestia and Princess Luna right away." said Nightcore. Then Billy stood up tall with a mad expression on his face.

"I will help you fight off the army," said Billy," I am stronger and bigger than all the other Renovies."

"What about Bonerip?" asked Twilight Sparkle.

"I'm not sure," said Billy," I will fight him for my parents."

"Well I have always wondered how it would be if we had a Renovy on our team," said Twilight Sparkle," especially a big one." Then they walked off towards Twilights home. While they were walking they saw Rainbow Dash walking and then he got instantly tackled hard by Derpy who was very happy.

"You're alive!" shouted Derpy in cheer. Rainbow Dash kissed her and then smiled.

"I would never leave you." said Rainbow Dash.

Then Twilight and Billy walked inside Twilight Sparkle's house.

**A/N**

**There is the fourth chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned to see what happens next. See you guys later. BROHOOF /)**


	5. Running from Billy

**A/N**

**Hey guys here is the fifth chapter of the story. I won't be posting another chapter in a long time because I'm moving to a different house. Once I'm finished unpacking then I still have to connect the internet. So yeah, please enjoy this Chapter.**

[Camp]

All the ponies, Griffons, Renovies, Dragons, Changelings, Diamond Dogs, Timber Wolves, and Hydra were training. King Sombra just stood up watching the others train. Rainbow Light was talking to Pinkie Pie. Then they heard every Timberwolf growl. Everypony and creature turned to face them. One of the Timberwolves jumped at a bush. Then they heard a cannon being shot at the Timberwolf. The Timberwolf got shot and then broke into many other pieces. Then a pegasus walked out of the bushes. Rainbow Light gasped and ran towards the pegasus. He stopped the other Timberwolves from attacking. The Timberwolves sat down and looked at the pegasus.

"I thought they destroyed you?" asked Rainbow Light. Then Pinkie Pie walked to the pegasus. It was Scootaloo's replica.

"You got a good beat down," said Pinkie Pie," that's a nasty scar you got there." Pinkie Pie touched Scootaloo's leg.

"Ow," said Scootaloo," that hurt." Pinkie Pie removed her hand from the scar.

"I want to help you fight this war master," said Scootaloo," I want my revenge on Greatheart and his friend."

"You're welcome to help," said Rainbow Light," but first we must clean you up. You look tired." Rainbow Light saw that Scootaloo's eyes were half way open.

"No," said the pegasus," somepony raped me on my way here. Once I escaped from the bands that held me down I snuck up from behind him and then I hung him." Rainbow Light just widened his eyes.

"Well," said Rainbow Light," I taught you good. Come on Scootaloo let's get you cleaned up."

"I will finish my job master." said Scootaloo.

"What job?" asked Rainbow Light.

"Killing the real Scootaloo." said Scootaloo. Then they both walked inside of Rainbow Light's tent. The Timberwolf that Scootaloo blew up started to rebuild itself. When it was done rebuilding itself it was bigger than it used to be. Then it just sat down and stared at Scootaloo with an angry expression.

[Ponyville]

Greatheart was sitting down at a table with Scootaloo, Twilight, Nightcore, Billy, Speed Chaser, and Fluttershy. They were all having lunch together. Twilight was talking to Nightcore about magic. Speed Chaser made Fluttershy laugh when he accidently spilled water all over himself. He nearly jumped up in the air because it was so cold. Billy just sat there looking at his glass of ice water. He was making the water float I the air with his magic.

"How can you use magic without any horns?" asked Greatheart. Billy looked up at him and then put the water back in his cup.

"I was cursed when I was a filly," said Billy," So now I could do magic." Then he picked up his cup and drank it. Greatheart looked at him in shock. Then he took a bite out of his sandwich. Billy got up and walked away from the table.

"Where are you going?" asked Twilight.

"Oh I'm going to go home," said Billy," I have to go do something." Then he walked off.

"He is very strange," said Speed Chaser," he's not normal. He doesn't act like a pony."

"That's because he was cursed." said Twilight.

"Yeah," said Speed Chaser," the curse gave him the ability to use magic, not to make him act strange."

"The curse didn't just give him the ability to use magic." said Twilight.

"What do you mean?" asked Speed Chaser.

"The curse also makes him transform into a Renovy," said Twilight," a big Renovy. He is bigger and stronger than the other Renovies we saw." Speed Chaser looked at her confused.

"Prove it." said Speed Chaser with a doubting look on his face.

"He doesn't enjoy turning into a Renovy," said Twilight," he hates it." Then Speed Chaser got up from the table and flew towards Billy.

"Oh no," said Nightcore," he is going to try and make Billy turn into a Renovy. We have to stop him or else he might get hurt." Then they rushed towards Speed Chaser.

"Hey Billy!" shouted Speed Chaser. Billy turned around to face him. Speed Chaser stopped right in front of him.

"Is it true?" asked Speed Chaser.

"Is what true?" asked Billy.

"That you are a Renovy."

"Well," said Billy," I'm not fully a Renovy. I'm half Renovy and half Pony." Speed Chaser smiled and then flew above Billy. Billy leaned back looking up at Speed Chaser.

"Prove it." said Speed Chaser. Billy looked at the ground.

"Uh," said Billy," I don't like turning into a Renovy though."

"Just do it this one time."

"But I don't feel good when I do."

"Come on."

"I don't want to."

"Oh my gosh, just do it."

"Please stop."

"Only if you turn into one first."

"I don't want to though."

"It's only one time. It's not like it's going to hurt you."

"It will hurt you though."

"No it won't."

"Yes it will," said Billy," It has its own mind." Speed Chaser just pushed Billy on the ground. Billy fell and hit his head.

"Come on Billy stop being such a filly." Billy was on the ground holding his head. His anger was rising. 'Please don't transform. Please don't transform,' Billy said in his head. Then he heard his skin tear. Speed Chaser did too and backed away. Twilight and the others ran to Speed Chaser. Nightcore grabbed Speed Chaser.

"Are you stupid or something," asked Nightcore," you just put ponies in danger." Then Billy opened his eyes but they were not their original color. They were all black. Billy grew bigger and bigger. Then his skin fell off of him and all that was visible were his bones. Speed Chaser's eyes widened in horror. Billy turned around with his mouth open. Drool fell out of his mouth. Speed Chaser and Billy stared at each other for a while. Then Billy let out a loud screech. Speed Chaser covered his ears trying to block the noise. Then Billy ran towards Speed Chaser.

"RUN!" shouted Twilight. Speed Chaser turned around and started running the other direction. Billy was getting closer and closer. Speed Chaser opened his wings and flew up in the sky. He kept on flying until he was high enough to where Billy couldn't reach him. Speed Chaser was breathing heavily.

"You can't reach me up here now can you?" asked Speed Chaser hysterically. Then Billy looked at him with an angry expression. Then his back started turning into a bunch of bumps. His back started to grow bone wings. Then Billy spread out his wings and flew towards Speed Chaser. Speed Chaser looked at Billy in shock. He flew away from Billy.

"Please don't get me," said Speed Chaser," please don't get me." Speed Chaser looked behind him and couldn't see Billy no more. He let out a sigh of relief and then lay down on a cloud. He took deep breathes and then he was breathing normally again. When he looked down he saw Billy flying. Speed Chaser gasped and then hid behind the cloud. He was watching Billy looking behind Clouds trying to find Speed Chaser. Billy was getting closer and closer to Billy. Then Speed Chaser sneezed. Billy looked at Speed Chaser's direction. Speed Chaser held his mouth trying not to make another sound. Billy was flying towards the cloud that Speed Chaser was on. Billy's hoof turned into a cannon. He pointed his hoof at the cloud. Then it started to charge up. Speed Chaser closed his eyes. Then the cannon shot at the cloud. The blast hit the cloud and Speed Chaser. Speed Chaser got hit hard it sent him flying back. Speed Chaser got knocked out by the force the blast created. He also got burned by the heat of the beam. Some of his coat was all black. Billy saw Speed Chaser falling down and then he smiled in success. Billy flew down toward the ground.

[Greatheart and the others]

They were all looking up at the sky looking for Speed Chaser and Billy. Fluttershy was worried about Speed Chaser. She didn't want to see him ripped to shreds. Then they saw Speed Chaser coming down. Fluttershy let out a sigh of relief.

"He scared me for a sec." said Fluttershy. They kept on looking at Speed Chaser falling down from the sky.

"He should be slowing down," said Nightcore," he's getting close to the ground." Speed Chaser just kept falling down.

"Come on Speed Chaser," said Greatheart," this is no time to be joking around. Slow down." Then Speed Chaser was no longer visible. All the trees were blocking the view. Then all of them heard a loud thud.

"Oh no," said Fluttershy," he hit the ground." Then she flew towards Speed Chaser's direction. She flew towards Speed Chaser who was on the ground. But the ground wasn't covered in blood. Fluttershy saw black smoke under him. The black smoke stopped Speed Chaser from hitting the ground. Fluttershy looked around to see who put the black smoke. She looked up and saw Billy back into his normal form. Billy made a bed out of black smoke so that Speed Chaser wouldn't hit the ground.

"You stopped him from hitting the ground?" asked Fluttershy.

"Yeah," said Billy," I don't like to see other ponies die or get hurt especially by me." Then he put Speed Chaser down carefully. Once he was on the ground Fluttershy ran up to him. She sat down looking down at him.

"Did you kill him?" asked Fluttershy.

"I hope not." said Billy. Then he put his hoof on Speed Chaser's neck to feel for a pulse. Then he felt a heartbeat.

"Yeah," said Billy," he's still alive. He's just knocked out." Fluttershy let out a sigh of relief and then hugged Speed Chaser.

**A/N**

**There's the fifth chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned to see what happens next. See you guys later. BROHOOF /)**


	6. The Hunt For Celestia

**A/N**

**Hey guys. Here is the sixth chapter. Sorry if I didn't post a chapter in a while. I moved houses and now I just finished unpacking all my stuff. Anyway, read on to see what happens next. Enjoy!**

[One Trick Pony]

One Trick Pony was in Canterlot searching for Princess Celestia or Luna. He walked around but still couldn't find any sign of the princesses. One Trick Pony was in the form of a royal guard. So nopony knew that it was him. Then he saw Shining Armor and Princess Cadence talking to each other. He walked up to shining Armor but was stopped by a different guard.

"Shining Armor doesn't like to be disturbed when he's talking," said the guard," he gets grumpy." One Trick Pony just moved him out of the way and continued walking towards them.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." said the guard. One Trick Pony just rolled his eyes and kept on walking. Then he tapped shining Armor's shoulder. He turned around to look at One Trick Pony.

"I'm busy talking." Shining Armor said grumpily.

"It will be quick sir." said One Trick Pony. Shining Armor sighed.

"Proceed." said Shining Armor.

"Do you happen to know where Princess Celestia might be by any chance?" asked One Trick Pony.

"She is at Ponyville with my little sister and her friends." said Shining Armor. Then One Trick Pony bowed and left the room.

[Ponyville]

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were talking to Twilight and her friends along with Billy, Nightcore, Greatheart, and speed Chaser who was severely injured by Billy blasting him. He had trouble walking. He would limp all the way and sometimes fell down. Fluttershy was always by his side helping him walk.

"So I need you to all be ready when this army attacks," said Princess Celestia," we must keep Equestria safe." Twilight nodded and turned to Nightcore.

"Twilight," said Nightcore," this will be a dangerous fight. All of Equestria is threatened by all this evil wandering around."

"I know you're worried about me but come on," said Twilight," we have to fight for Equestria. I will do whatever it takes to defend it." Nightcore looked down at the ground.

"Ok," said Nightcore," I just don't want you to get hurt or even worse… Die." Twilight looked at him and then hugged him tightly.

"I don't want you to get hurt either." said Twilight.

"Princess." said Billy.

"What is it?" asked Princess Celestia.

"Shh," said Billy," Everypony stop moving." Everypony stopped moving and just looked at Billy confused. Billy had his ears up listening for something. Then he looked at Princess Celestia and Luna.

"Something is here," said Billy, "something with a lot of power. It's getting closer. It's coming towards our direction." Then they turned and saw a green pony walking to them.

"Is that the powerful thing you were talking about?" asked Rainbow Dash laughing.

"No," said Billy," It was something else." Then an arrow was shot at the green pony. The arrow went through her head. Then she fell to the ground dead. Princess Celestia looked to where the arrow came from. She saw One Trick Pony holding a cross bow. Then he aimed the cross bow at Princess Celestia.

"No!" shouted Luna. Then One Trick Pony shot an arrow at Princess Celestia. Luna put a shield up to stop it from hitting her older sister. Then Luna shot a beam at One Trick Pony. He moved to the side and the beam missed. One Trick Pony jumped up in the air and disappeared in thin air. Everypony looked around trying to find him. Then, out of a puff of black smoke One Trick Pony teleported right between Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. He kicked them in different directions. Princess Luna was kicked to the left and Princess Celestia was kicked to the right. They got up but got pined down by his magic.

"I've waited long for this." said One Trick Pony. Then he got shot by a golden beam. He got knocked down to the ground. He looked up to see Greatheart standing in front of the princesses.

"Get away from them." Greatheart said dangerously. One Trick Pony just looked at him in doubt.

"Oh no," taunted One Trick Pony," don't hurt me all so powerful pony." Then One Trick Pony burst out laughing. Greatheart shot a beam at him. It hit him in the shoulder. One Trick Pony looked at his shoulder and then back at Greatheart.

"Oh," said One Trick Pony," you mean business don't you? Well, I can play like that." Then One Trick Pony spun around so fast that he created a twister. Then he got up and flew towards Greatheart. Greatheart put up a shield but One Trick Pony went right through it and struck Greatheart hard on the stomach. One Trick Pony threw him at a wall. Greatheart landed with a loud thud. Before One Trick Pony could attack again he was shot by Nightcore. Nightcore's beam didn't do anything to him. Then, One Trick Pony teleported right behind Nightcore and slammed him to the ground. One Trick Pony turned around and looked at the others.

"I will kill all of you ponies." said One Trick Pony. One Trick Pony raised his hoof to hit Princess Celestia but was stopped by a hoof grabbing onto his. He looked to the side and saw Billy holding his arm. Billy was in his Renovy form.

"Let me go," demanded One Trick Pony," you foul beast." Then Billy picked him up and threw him to the ground. Then Billy turned his hoof into a sword. One Trick Pony did the same. The two ponies looked at each other. Billy swung his sword at One trick Pony. He blocked the swing with his sword. Billy turned his other hoof into a blaster and pointed it at One Trick Pony. The blaster shot and sent One Trick Pony flying a couple feet back. Billy jumped on One Trick Pony and stabbed him in the stomach. One Trick Pony looked at his stomach and then he closed his eyes. He grabbed Billy's hoof trying to pull out the sword. Billy turned his other hoof into a sword and jabbed it at One Trick Pony again. But this time he missed. One Trick Pony hit Billy's hoof away from hitting him. Then, he kicked him off.

"You will die for betraying us!" yelled One Trick Pony angrily. Everypony surrounded One Trick Pony ready to attack. One Trick Pony looked around.

"You will die," said Princess Celestia," once and for all." Then One Trick Pony slammed the ground and smoke blasted around so that nopony could see. When the smoke cleared he was gone.

"Damnit." said Nightcore.

"He was the biggest alicorn I have ever seen," said Greatheart," actually, he is the biggest pony I have ever seen in all of Equestria." Then One Trick Pony teleported right next to Nightcore and pinned him down on the ground.

"Just to let you know young one," One Trick Pony whispered in his ear," your brother is one of us now. Bonerip brought him back from his grave and made him into a Renovy." Nightcore gasped in shock. Then One Trick Pony teleported away from Ponyville. The others rushed towards Nightcore.

"Are you ok," asked Twilight," what did he do to you?"

"Nothing," replied Nightcore," But he did tell me that my brother was turned into a Renovy."

**A/N**

**Well, there is the sixth chapter of the story. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Stay tuned to see what happens next. See you Bronies and Pegasisters later. BROHOOF! /)**


	7. Preparations For War

**A/N**

**Hello bros and I present to you the seventh chapter. Sorry if I hadn't posted a chapter in a while. I was busy with other stuff. Read on to see what happens. ENJOY!**

[Bonerip]

Bonerip was pacing back and forth. He looked at the new Renovy that he had made. Jigsaw was sitting down looking at Bonerip, but Jigsaw had no more skin, he was just pure bones.

"I have a perfect pony for you to kill," said Bonerip," well, not really a pony more of a half pony and half Renovy." Jigsaw looked up at the sky.

"Who is this pony you speak of?" asked Jigsaw.

"He betrayed us and sided with Ponyville." said Bonerip.

"What is this pony's name?" asked Jigsaw.

"Billy," said Bonerip," I killed his family. I also cursed him with the ability to turn into a Renovy." Jigsaw just stood up and walked towards a tent. He stopped just before going inside of the tent.

"When will we attack Equestria?" asked Jigsaw.

"I don't know," said Bonerip," It is up to Rainbow Light." Jigsaw looked down and then walked inside the tent.

[Rainbow Light]

"We trained all the troops well," said King Sombra impatiently," we should attack now!"

"We will not attack yet," said Rainbow Light," we will attack tomorrow at sunset."

"Why should we wait at that time," asked King Sombra furiously," we could just strike right n…"

"Give them a rest," interrupted Pinkie Pie," They need rest in order to have the energy to fight." King Sombra turned away and walked away angry. Bonerip was approaching Rainbow Light. He looked at the enraged King Sombra.

"What's up with him?" asked Bonerip.

"He's mad because I told him that we will attack Equestria tomorrow." said Rainbow Light.

"Oh," said Bonerip," well I was going to ask you when we will attack as well, but it seems you answered my question already." Bonerip walked away and went past a group of Changelings.

"I have to ask you something?" one of the Changelings said.

"Yes. What is it?" asked Rainbow Light.

"There is this certain pony that we want to kill." Said one of the Changelings.

"Who?" asked Rainbow Light.

"Us Changelings call him the Changeling slayer," said the Changelings," he hates all the Changelings in Equestria. He will stop at nothing to kill all of us."

"I know who you want." said Rainbow Light.

"Will he be fighting when we attack?" asked the Changelings.

"Yes he will," said Rainbow Light," he will also be expecting you as well."

"Well we did kill ponies that he loved very much." said one of the Changelings.

"I will set a trap up for him," said Rainbow Light," I will lead him across Ponyville. Then, you will attack him from there." The Changelings smiled and then walked away.

"We shall tell the others." whispered one of the Changelings.

"You know," said Rainbow Light," I am having second thoughts about attacking tomorrow. We should attack tonight." Pinkie Pie looked at him and smiled.

"I would love to attack now." said Pinkie Pie.

"Tell the others to get some rest because we leave tonight." said Rainbow Light. Pinkie Pie nodded and flew out spreading the news. Rainbow Light looked up smiling but then looked behind him when he heard a thud. One Trick Pony had teleported back at the camp.

"I can never kill Princess Celestia or Luna when there are other ponies around," said One Trick Pony, "I should tear off their wings like I did to Salazar."

"Who is Salazar?" asked Rainbow Light.

"My little brother," said One Trick Pony," he says that he is stronger than me." Rainbow Light was looking up at him.

"Is he as tall as you too?" asked Rainbow Light.

"Yes he is," said One Trick Pony," he is taller than Princess Celestia and Princess Luna combined. Like me." Rainbow Light just looked down at the ground.

"I have to ask you something?" said Rainbow Light.

"What?" asked One Trick Pony.

"How do you and your brother get so tall," said Rainbow Light," like half the size of a full grown dragon." One Trick Pony thought for a moment.

"I don't know but my father was very tall as well," said One Trick Pony," he was taller than I am now. We loved each other very much, until he came along."

"Until who came along," asked Rainbow Light," your brother?"

"Yes," said One Trick Pony," once he came along my parents loved him so much. He was their favorite, and they told me if I could be more like him. That , made me so mad at them, so I poisoned them in their sleep and they died."

"Did you kill your brother as well?" asked Rainbow Light.

"No," said One Trick Pony," he was hiding from me. When I went inside of his room he ran out and locked me in his room. Somehow he knew that I was trying to kill them, so he came up with a plan to stop me. It was a good plan, but it didn't work."

"What happened?" asked Rainbow Light.

"Once I was able to break out of his room I chased after him," said One Trick Pony," I chased him out into the forest and then I cornered him. Before I could attack him he shot me, so we fought that night and then I tore off his wings. So now, he has robotic wings, but he can still fly with them."

"Wow. You two must really hate each other." said Rainbow Light.

"I hate him more than anything in Equestria." said One Trick Pony.

"Well we leave tonight." said Rainbow Light.

"Leave to what?" asked One Trick Pony.

"To attack Equestria," said Rainbow Light," but first Ponyville." Rainbow Light smiled viciously. One Trick Pony just looked at him. Will you fight with us?" asked Rainbow Light. One Trick Pony's eyes widened.

"Why would I fight alongside you," scowled One Trick Pony," you will do me no good." Rainbow Light just looked at him angrily.

"Who cares," said Rainbow Light," we don't need you!" One Trick Pony turned away. Then he looked behind him. "You will die in this war," said One Trick Pony," you and your marefriend, Pinkie Pie, won't survive. Along with your crappy army."

"Oh yeah," said Rainbow Light," we will see about that." One Trick Pony just looked at him doubtfully. Then he walked over to Rainbow Light, and bent down on his knees. One Trick Pony lowered his head to Rainbow Light's ear level.

"Show me," whispered One Trick Pony in Rainbow Light's ear," show me that you have the skill to defeat all of Equestria." Then One Trick Pony stood up and walked away. Then in a puff of black smoke he was gone. Rainbow Light closed his eyes. When he opened them he looked at Pinkie Pie.

"I won't let nopony hurt you," said Rainbow Light," I will protect you with all my life." Then Pinkie Pie hugged him tightly.

"We will win this fight," said Pinkie Pie," Twilight Sparkle won't stand a chance against Trixie."

"What makes you say that?" asked Rainbow Light.

"I gave her a potion that lets her shoot exploding knives out of her horn." said Pinkie Pie.

"Who gave you the potion." asked Rainbow Light.

"Bonerip made it," said Pinkie Pie," he said that if I didn't give her the potion, then Trixie wouldn't survive against Twilight."

"Oh." Said Rainbow Light.

**A/N**

**Well there you have it. Theirs the seventh chapter. Sorry if I haven't posted in a long time. I was busy making music and making art. You can find me on . I have the same name except without a space in between Br0ny and P0ny. Sooooooo, yeah stay tuned to see what happens next. See you bros later. BROHOOF! /)**


	8. War Has Started

**A/N**

**Her is the eighth chapter of the story. Hope you enjoy. Read on to see what happens next. ENJOY!**

(Evil Pony Base)

Everypony and every creature were marching towards Ponyville. They had a long way to go. Rainbow Light was in front of them all. Pinkie Pie was right next to him.

"Were on our way to Ponyville," yelled Rainbow Light," they won't know were coming!" The Timberwolves were chasing a Renovy because the Renovy was nothing but bones. They almost got the Renovy until it changed into a cannon and shot them away.

"Stop fighting," demanded Pinkie Pie," we don't want to lose any pony or creature before the war." The Renovy turned back to normal and the Timberwolves were put back together after the blast. Gilda was flying above all of the ponies and creatures. She was flying with some other Griffons. Hydra was walking behind everypony, the Changelings were turning into random ponies for fun, and the Diamond Dogs were underground. Rainbow Light was walking and then looked at Pinkie Pie. She looked back at him.

"Be careful in the war." said Rainbow Light. Pinkie Pie just looked at him.

"I will," said Pinkie Pie," we are going to win this fight. We have too many soldiers for Ponyville to handle."

"That's true," said Rainbow Light," but they still have a chance of winning." Rainbow Light noticed that it was getting harder to walk. He looked ahead of him and saw that they were going up a hill. Rainbow Light started picking up his pace. Then he opened up his wings and started flying.

"Would you like to join me up here?" asked Rainbow Light. Pinkie Pie smiled and flew up.

"I told you that the potion would always last." said Rainbow Light.

"Yep," said Pinkie Pie," I love it. I enjoy flying and using magic without any horns or wings." Rainbow Light flew higher into the sky to see what's over the hill. His eyes widened at what he saw. Pinkie Pie flew up to his level and was also shocked.

"How did they do it?" asked Rainbow Light.

"It's big, but not as big as ours." Pinkie Pie said. They saw an army at Ponyville. It was huge.

"We will have to give it our all." said Rainbow Light. Then he flew down to his army. Pinkie Pie looked closely at the army. They were pretty much a bunch of royal guards and armored ponies.

"Pathetic," said Pinkie Pie," oh. They have a Renovy on their team as well. No matter, we have a lot more." Then she flew down to the ground.

(Ponyville)

Shiningarmor was looking through a telescope. He closed it and looked at Princess Celestia.

"I just saw two pegasus flying," said Shiningarmor," one was pink and the other had all rainbow colors." Princess Celestia nodded and then looked at Twilight.

"They're here," said Princess Celestia," be ready. They will stop at nothing to destroy us all." Nightcore was behind Princess Celestia putting armor on the last of the ponies.

"Done," said Nightcore," that's the last of them. Everypony is wearing armor." Princess Celestia nodded and then looked at the mountain. The other ponies were looking at the mountain as well. Some ponies were hugging their family. Then they saw a giant Timberwolf at the top of the mountain. On top of its head were Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Light. Then Rainbow Light flew up in the sky and screamed. Then the Timberwolf roared so loud that some of the houses in Ponyville had broken their windows. Then the Timberwolf started running down the hill. Then out of nowhere a whole horde of Timberwolves, dragons, Renovies, Changelings, Ponies with electrocuting armor, and Griffons started coming down the hill. King Sombra was on top of a dragon. The dragon was all black and was flying fast towards Ponyville. Hydra was running behind all the ponies. Everypony at Ponyville was worried. Then Greatheart came to the front and saw the army Changelings. Greatheart automatically grew angry.

"I will kill each and every single Changeling there is!" shouted Greatheart. Scootaloo was right next to him dressed in armor. Spike was next to Princess Celestia. He was taller than her too. Then he saw that something was underground coming their way.

"Diamond dogs," shouted Spike," underground!" Rarity came to the front of the group. She was carrying a cannon on her back. Applebloom was right behind her.

"Where did you get that?" asked Twilight.

"Applebloom had it," said Rarity," she said that Pinkie Pie had one in her baking room where she almost killed Rainbow Dash."

"Yep," said Applebloom," it's really powerful." Then Rarity put it down and then filled it up with diamonds.

"Rarity why are you filling it up with diamonds," asked Twilight," you love diamonds, and you're wasting them."

"I think that this is more important than diamonds darling," said Rarity," I would rather save our town than save diamonds." Then Rarity went in the back and put her hooves on the handles. Then she pushed a button and diamonds were shooting out rapidly towards the evil ponies and creatures. They were being killed one by one.

"Underground." said Spike. Rarity moved the cannon to where it was pointing at the ground. She shot at the ground but it wasn't going through.

"Spike I need your help." said Rarity smiling. Spike knew what she meant. He took in a deep breath and blew fire in front of the cannon. Rarity shot and the diamonds were on fire. This time they went through the ground and killed the diamond dogs under it, but it wasn't the leader of the diamond dogs. Rarity kept shooting at the army. King Sombra saw the cannon and told the dragon to go towards the cannon. The dragon did as it was told and flew towards the cannon. The dragon blew fire at the cannon. Spike saw the black fireball coming towards the cannon. He stopped blowing fire and looked at the fireball. Then he flew towards it.

"Spike what are you doing," shouted Rarity," that dragon will kill you. He is ten times your size." Then she moved the cannon towards King Sombra. She shot diamonds at King Sombra. He saw the bullets coming and then made the dragon move out of the way. But it was too late and it shot right through the dragon's chest. The dragon was falling down to the ground. King Sombra jumped off and landed on the ground with a hard thud. He looked up and saw Pinkie Pie flying towards the cannon. Rarity saw her coming and turned the cannon towards Pinkie Pie's direction. She pushed the button and shot at Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie looked at the diamonds coming her way. She put up a shield and kept flying towards Rarity. The diamonds weren't doing anything. Then Pinkie Pie tackled Rarity to the ground and threw her out into the open.

"Rarity no!" shouted Spike. He was flying towards her to protect her but he was shot back by Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie teleported next to Rarity. She threw her way out to where all the evil ponies and evil creatures were. Pinkie Pie put a shield up around Ponyville so that nopony could get out and save Rarity.

"Rarity," shouted Twilight and the others," Rarity no!" Rarity got up and looked at Pinkie Pie. The Timberwolves, Griffons, Renovies, Diamond dogs, and Changelings were coming towards Rarity. Pinkie Pie signaled them to stop and that she was going to kill Rarity. Pinkie Pie and Rarity were circling each other. Then before Rarity can attack two hands came out of the ground and grabbed her hooves. They pulled Rarity down and pinned her. Then the leader of the Diamond dogs came out of the ground with a sword. He gave the sword to Pinkie Pie.

"Pinkie Pie please," said Rarity trying to break free," you don't have to do this. I could still see some good in you."

"There will never be any good in me," said Pinkie Pie," I love being like this." Then she was aiming at Rarity's neck.

"Any last words or thoughts?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"I will die happy." said Rarity.

"Why is that?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Because the last pony I would see is you," said Rarity," I could still see that fun loving Pinkie Pie in you. You gave me the time of my life. At least I will remember you when I die." Then she looked at Spike who was about to cry because he couldn't save Rarity. Pinkie Pie looked at Rarity sadly. Rarity looked up waiting for her life to end. Pinkie Pie had a single tear running down her cheek. Then she shook her head and wiped the tear and then looked at Rarity angrily.

"Well then," said Pinkie Pie," then you shouldn't worry about death." Then Pinkie Pie swung the sword at Rarity throat. It sliced through her throat like butter. Blood came running down her neck nonstop. Rarity looked up into the sky and had tears coming down her face. Then she coughed up blood on the ground. Rarity looked at Spike one last time. She mouthed 'Goodbye' and then she fell to the ground dead.

"Nooooooooo!" yelled Spike. Pinkie Pie smiled and then she took down the shield.

"Attack!" shouted Pinkie Pie.

"Kill them all!" shouted Twilight Sparkle. Then the two armies started running towards one another. The Timberwolves were running ahead of them all. Then Billy turned into his Renovy form and smashed one of the Timberwolves.

"There will be blood!" shouted Pinkie Pie.

**A/N**

**There is the eighth chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned to see the rest of the war next chapter. See you guys later. BROHOOF/)**


	9. The Battle part1

**A/N**

**Here is the ninth chapter of the story. Hope you enjoy it. ENJOY!**

[Ponyville]

Ponyville was under attack by an army too big for them to handle, but everypony was still defending their town. Spike was ramming through every pony and creature running straight towards Pinkie Pie who had killed the love of his life Rarity. Pinkie Pie saw him coming and got ready to attack.

"Bring it on!" shouted Pinkie Pie. Then Spike blew fire at her. She jumped up and kicked him in the face. Spike fell to the ground holding his face.

"You can't beat me," Pinkie Pie said, I'm too powerful." Before she could hit Spike she got blasted away. Nightcore had shot her away then he flew towards her.

"I hate you alicorns!" shouted Pinkie Pie as she looked at Nightcore.

"I hate you too!" Nightcore yelled. Then he shot a beam at Pinkie Pie but she teleported away.

"Fuck!" Nightcore shouted.

[Greatheart]

He was killing ponies from left to right. He slammed a Renovies head to the ground and shot a Griffon down from the sky.

"You all will die!" shouted Greatheart. Then Rainbow Light threw a little rock at his head. Greatheart looked at Rainbow Light angrily.

"Oh I'm so sorry," taunted Rainbow Light," did I hurt your head. Aw, I feel sorry for you." Greatheart just grunted and ran toward Rainbow Light. Rainbow Light turned around and started running deeper into Ponyville.

"You are dead!" Greatheart shouted towards Rainbow Light.

"Don't follow me!" Rainbow Light warned him. Then when they turned a corner Greatheart ran into a Renovy. Greatheart and the Renovy fell to the floor. The Renovy looked at Greatheart scared. Greatheart got up and blew the Renovy up into pieces. When Greatheart looked up he saw that a Changeling was slamming Scootaloo into a wall.

"Pathetic!" shouted the Changeling as he threw Scootaloo to the wall. Scootaloo was bleeding through her nose. Greatheart got angry and charged at the Changeling. The Changeling turned around and was tackled by Greatheart. The Changeling gasped when he saw Greatheart.

"You're the Changeling hunter!" shouted the Changeling.

"Yeah I am," said Greatheart," and you're the pray." Then Greatheart shot a beam at the Changeling's head. The Changeling died in an instant. Greatheart walked up to Scootaloo.

"Are you ok?" asked Greatheart.

"Yeah," said Scootaloo," you up for some more?" Scootaloo smiled and then she got up. Scootaloo and Greatheart turned around when they heard Rainbow Light laugh.

"You two are a cute couple," said Rainbow Light," pity you won't be alive much longer." Then Greatheart chased after Rainbow Light. Scootaloo followed him as well. Rainbow Light turned to run again. He led Greatheart and Scootaloo deep into town. They passed a bunch of ponies fighting. Then Rainbow Light led them to the center of Ponyville where a whole horde of Changelings were waiting for Greatheart. When Greatheart and Scootaloo turned the corner Greatheart was knocked down by a Changeling. Scootaloo hit the Changeling away. When Greatheart got up he saw the whole Changeling army.

"Scootaloo," said Greatheart," you better get out of here. It's not going to be safe." The Changeling's were creeping in on them.

"I won't leave you alone." Scootaloo said.

"Go now!" shouted Greatheart. Scootaloo did as he said. She looked at him sadly.

"Promise me you'll be safe." said Scootaloo.

"I promise." said Greatheart. Then Scootaloo ran away before the Changelings could trap her. Greatheart looked around him.

"I will avenge you brother." Greatheart whispered to himself. Then he pulled out a sword from his armor.

"Get him!" shouted one of the Changelings. Then they all started charging towards him. Greatheart closed his eyes and thought of his brother and father. The Changelings were getting closer and closer. Then Greatheart's opened his eyes. They were on fire along with his tail and mane. His coat (skin) turned into a gold color. Then he turned around and swung his sword so fast it went through a Changeling. The Changeling fell to the ground cut in half. His bones and organs were noticeable. Greatheart pulled out a crossbow and shot a Changeling in the head with an arrow.

"Bring it on!" shouted Greatheart. Then he ran towards the changeling army.

[Twilight Sparkle]

She was fighting off a Timberwolf. The Timberwolf pinned her to the ground. Twilight wasn't able to move. The Timberwolf opened its mouth ready to eat Twilight, but then Applejack jumped on its back and chopped its head off with an axe. Applejack kicked the headless body off of Twilight and then helped her up.

"You ok?" asked Applejack.

"Yeah." said Twilight. Then a knife landed in front of them both. Applejack and Twilight looked at the knife and then it blew up. The explosion sent both of them flying back. When Twilight got up and looked at where the knife came from. She saw Trixie looking at Twilight.

"Trixie?" Twilight said confused.

"Hello Twilight." Trixie said.

"I thought you were a changed mare." said Twilight.

"You thought wrong." said Trixie. Twilight noticed that her eyes were green.

"What did they do to you?" asked Twilight.

"They did nothing." said Trixie. Then she ran towards Twilight. Twilight just shook her head and shot a beam at Trixie. Trixie just ran through it and shot a knife at Twilight. Twilight moved out of the way. Then she ran towards Trixie. Trixie jumped up and kicked Twilight on the head. Twilight fell to the ground in pain.

"I've gotten stronger," said Trixie," Pinkie Pie gave me a potion." Twilight looked up at Trixie. Then she teleported next to Trixie and hit her in the face. Trixie held her face. Then Twilight shot her back with a beam. Trixie fell to the floor.

"Not bad." said Trixie. Twilight felt something breathing on her. She turned around to face a dragon. Twilight gasped. The dragon swung a claw at Twilight. Twilight moved out of the way and started running away from the dragon. The dragon blew fire at her. Twilight turned around facing the fire and then she put up a shield. It blocked the fire from burning Twilight. Twilight let out a sigh of relief. The dragon stopped blowing fire and then charged up more fire. Twilight saw that the dragon was about to blow more fire, so she kept the shield up. The dragon let out a big long strand of fire. The fire hit the shield hard. It was getting harder for Twilight to hold up the shield. The shield was starting to die out. Then Rainbow Dash flew in to knock over the dragon. The dragon fell down on the ground making it shake. Rainbow Dash walked up to Twilight.

"Where were you earlier?" asked Twilight.

"Getting more troops." said Rainbow Dash. Twilight looked behind Rainbow Dash and saw a lot more soldiers helping Ponyville. Rainbow Dash was about to talk until he got knocked down by a Griffon. Rainbow Dash looked up and saw Gilda.

"Gilda," said Rainbow Dash in shock," is that you?"

"Hello," said Gilda," old friend." Then Gilda grabbed Rainbow Dash's throat and started choking him.

"Leave him alone!" shouted Derpy as she flew at Gilda. Derpy knocked Gilda down on the ground.

"I see you got a marefriend." teased Gilda. Gilda looked at the two of them. Rainbow Dash just looked at Gilda angrily. Twilight shot Gilda with a beam. Gilda screamed in pain and then flew off.

"Let's go and kill some ponies." said Rainbow Dash.

[Greatheart]

Greatheart was getting attacked from all sides. He shot a Changeling in the eye with an arrow. Then he chopped the Changeling's head off. A Changeling jabbed a sword at Greatheart's chest. The sword hit Greatheart's armor. The Changeling was shocked when the sword didn't go through the armor. The Changeling looked at her sword which was all bent. Greatheart just smiled and stabbed the Changeling in the chest.

"Good try." said Greatheart. The Changeling closed her eyes and died. Then Greatheart felt the ground shake. He turned around and saw a Changeling riding on top of a Giant Renovy.

"Kill him." said the Changeling. Then the Giant Renovy ran towards him. Greatheart was ready to attack until Speed Chaser knocked the Renovy down. Greatheart was grateful that Speed Chaser knocked the Renovy down.

"Go," said Speed Chaser," Scootaloo is going to need your help. Rainbow Light is chasing her." Greatheart's eyes widened then he turned away and started running and searching for Scootaloo.

(Scootaloo)

Scootaloo was getting chased by Rainbow Light throughout Ponyville.

"Stop running so I can kill you!" shouted Rainbow Light. Scootaloo kept running but then got knocked down on the ground. She looked up to see her replica. The fake Scootaloo that Rainbow Light created.

"Finally," said Scootaloo's replica," I can finally finish my job and destroy you." Then Scootaloo's replica changed her hoof into a cannon and pointed it at the real Scootaloo. Scootaloo closed her eyes ready for her life to end. Then Scootaloo's replica shot a beam at Scootaloo, but then Greatheart jumped in front of Scootaloo and blocked the beam with a shield.

"Good timing," said Rainbow Light," ooooh. You're good. You managed to destroy all those Changelings after all." Greatheart stood up tall protecting Scootaloo.

"If any of you two get near her," said Greatheart," you will have to go through me." Rainbow Light shrugged and flew towards Greatheart. Greatheart grabbed Rainbow Light's leg and threw him at a wall. Then he got a knife and threw it at Scootaloo's replica. Scootaloo's replica dodged it and ran towards Greatheart. Greatheart got into a defense stance. Then Scootaloo's replica jumped over Greatheart. Then she turned around and slammed Greatheart on the ground. Greatheart was pinned down. Then he saw Rainbow Light walking towards the real Scootaloo with a knife in his hand.

"No," shouted Greatheart," don't you dare touch her!" Then he kicked Scootaloo's replica off of him and ran towards Rainbow Light screaming in anger. Rainbow Light turned around and kicked Greatheart away. Then Scootaloo grabbed Rainbow Light's legs and flipped him over. Rainbow Light fell down on his face. Scootaloo hopped on Rainbow Light and started pounding on him with her hooves. Then she was blown off by Scootaloo's replica shooting her off. Greatheart tackled Scootaloo's replica down on the ground. Rainbow Light threw a barrel at Greatheart. The barrel hit Greatheart on the side. It made him fall to the floor. Rainbow Light turned around to kick Scootaloo. Greatheart got up and saw Scootaloo's replica pounding on the real Scootaloo. Greatheart looked above Scootaloo's replica and saw a house with a pointy roof. Greatheart shot the house's roof and destroyed it. The roof started to break and fall. Greatheart teleported next to Scootaloo's replica and kicked her down on the ground. Scootaloo's replica looked up and saw the roof falling down. Her eyes widened and she tried to move but the roof had already fallen down on her. Greatheart smiled in success but remembered Rainbow Light.

"Where is he?" asked Greatheart looking around trying to spot him. Then Greatheart felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down and saw a sword going through his chest. Rainbow Light had stabbed him.

"Your armor may be solid like a diamond," said Rainbow Light," but it doesn't mean nothing can get through it." Then he pulled the sword out of Greatheart's chest and threw him to the floor. Scootaloo looked in shock as Greatheart fell to the ground. Then Rainbow Light turned towards Scootaloo. He had his knife out ready to kill Scootaloo. He grabbed Scootaloo by the neck and then he put the knife to her neck.

"Now that your coltfriend is dead," said Rainbow Light," no one can interfere with my work." Then Rainbow Light got hit with a knife. Rainbow Light grabbed his right arm. He turned around and saw Greatheart holding a bunch of knives. Greatheart grabbed one knife and threw it at Rainbow Light. It hit Rainbow Light on the shoulder. Rainbow Light let out a little cry of pain. Then Rainbow Light took the knife out of his shoulder and threw it really fast at Greatheart. It hit Greatheart in the throat. Greatheart coughed up blood and then blood came down from his nose. Then he fell down on the ground not moving or breathing. Greatheart had died protecting Scootaloo. Scootaloo got up and slowly started walking towards Rainbow Light. Rainbow Light turned around and got hit in the face by Scootaloo. Scootaloo grabbed Rainbow Light and threw him in a hole. Then Scootaloo threw a torch in the hole and started a fire. Rainbow Light screamed in pain as he was getting burned. Then he jumped out and hit Scootaloo. Rainbow Light saw a bucket of water and then he grabbed it and splashed it all over him. He stopped the fire from burning him to death. When he turned around he saw Nightcore and Scootaloo. Nightcore shot him with a beam in the face. Then Nightcore threw him at a wall. He hit the wall so hard it broke and fell on him. The wall was made of wood. Nightcore used his magic to get some of the fire that was in the hole and shoot it at Rainbow Light. The fire hit Rainbow Light and the wood that he was on. Rainbow Light was on fire once again, but this time Nightcore put a shield around Rainbow Light so that he couldn't escape. Rainbow Light was getting burned to death. He was screaming out in agony. Rainbow Light's coat (skin) was falling off. All of his skin has fallen off of him and now he was nothing but bones. Rainbow Light looked at Nightcore and Scootaloo and then he fell down to the ground. Rainbow Light's vision started to blur out then he turned into ashes. Nightcore put down the shield and the fire.

"After all these years of fighting him," said Nightcore," he finally dies."

**A/N**

**There is the ninth chapter of the story. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Stay tuned to see the next part of the battle. See you Bronies and Pegasisters later. BROHOOF /)**


	10. The Battle part 2

**A/N**

**Hey guys here is the tenth chapter of the story. This is the Battle Part 2. Read o to see what happens next. ENJOY!**

[Scootaloo]

Scootaloo rushed towards Greatheart's dead body. Scootaloo lay down next to Greatheart's dead body.

"Come on Greatheart," said Scootaloo with tears in her eyes," you can't die. Not now. You promised me that you would stay alive remember." Scootaloo rested her head on Greatheart's chest and cried. She looked down at his cutiemark and noticed that his golden heart was cracked in half. **(Greatheart's cutiemark is a golden heart with a sword behind it. Just letting you guys know. You can check out the picture on . Just type in MLP The Rainbow Factory Double Rainbow. Greatheart is on the top right corner. Okay moving on.****)**

Scootaloo then stood up with tears coming down her face. Scootaloo looked at Ponyville. It was all completely destroyed, not a single house stood up. Ponyville had fire raging all over the place and ponies dead lying on the ground. Then Scootaloo kissed Greatheart on the cheek one last time and then she went out to help fight.

[Twilight Sparkle]

Twilight was getting tossed all over the place. Trixie was just too strong now that she had taken a potion.

"You will die now," said Trixie," along with Ponyville." Then she shot a knife at Twilight. The knife landed next to Twilight's face. Twilight tried to get up and run away but it was too late. The knife had already blew up and sent her flying back. Twilight looked up and saw Trixie coming towards her fast. Twilight got up and then ran away.

"Stop running," shouted Trixie," you always run from danger! That's why you failed to protect Equestria! You will always be a failure to ponies!" With that saying Twilight stopped in her tracks and turned to face Trixie.

"You want to see what this failure can do," asked Twilight enraged," because I will show you what this '_Failure_' can do." Trixie just smiled and kept running at her with a knife in her mouth. Then Trixie grabbed the knife with magic from her horn and swung at Twilight. Twilight just teleported behind Trixie and kicked her to the wall. Trixie hit the wall hard, but her face hit it even harder. When Trixie turned around she had a bloody nose. Then Trixie was greeted with a hoof slamming her face into the wall again. Twilight grabbed a barrel and slammed Trixie with it. Trixie closed her eyes and let out a little cry of pain. When Trixie opened her eyes Twilight had a pipe and hit Trixie in the face. Trixie held her face but then Twilight hit her stomach. Trixie held her stomach and her face. Then Twilight grabbed her and threw her across the floor.

"I will show what the power of a '_Failure_'." Twilight said angrily. Then she closed her eyes and when she opened them, they were all white. Trixie stood up fast and grabbed a knife ready to attack.

[Pinkie Pie]

Pinkie Pie grabbed a pony's head and smashed the pony's head to the ground so hard that it split open.

"I wonder if Rainbow Light is having fun killing all these good ponies." said Pinkie Pie curious then she saw a pile of wood and bones on fire. Pinkie Pie noticed rainbow colors on the ground. She thought it was Rainbow Dash's though.

"I knew that bitch wouldn't survive." Pinkie Pie said with glee. Then she looked up and saw Rainbow Dash fighting a Renovy. Pinkie Pie's eyes grew wide in shock. She looked back at the rainbow colors on the ground and bones.

"That can't be possible," said Pinkie Pie," Rainbow Light could never die. He's one of the strongest ponies in Equestria."

"Think again," said Nightcore," he was easy to kill. He wasn't much." Pinkie Pie had anger in her eyes.

"You killed him," asked Pinkie Pie," I will kill you for everything you have done." Then she ran towards Nightcore.

"He deserved to die." said Nightcore.

"This is why I hate you alicorns!" shouted Pinkie Pie in anger. Nightcore got ready to attack but was tackled down from behind. He looked at his attacker and saw a Renovy barely taller than him. Pinkie Pie stopped running and then smiled at the Renovy.

"Well well," said Pinkie Pie," it looks like I will leave you two brothers together."

"Brothers?" Nightcore said in shock.

"He's your brother," said Pinkie Pie," I didn't think I had to tell you that." Then she walked away. Nightcore just looked up at his older brother.

"It is true," said Nightcore," they did turn you into a Renovy." Then Jigsaw grabbed him and threw him to a wall. Nightcore lay on the ground in pain.

"Jigsaw," said Nightcore as Jigsaw turned his hoof into a sword," you don't have to do this. It's me, your brother, Nightcore!" Jigsaw swung at Nightcore. Nightcore rolled out of the way. The sword hit the ground hard. Nightcore got up and ran away from Jigsaw. Jigsaw looked up and ran after him.

[Princess Celestia]

She was fighting a Griffon that had scratched her back with its claw. Princess Celestia kicked the Griffon off and shot it in the head with an arrow. Pinkie Pie was not very far from Princess Celestia. Princess Celestia was killing everypony or creature that challenged her. Pinkie Pie saw that Princess Celestia turned her back towards her direction. Pinkie saw this as an advantage. Pinkie Pie started running towards Princess Celestia smiling. Princess Celestia was too busy fighting a Renovy to notice Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie kept on running towards Princess Celestia. She licked her lips with hunger. Then she jumped in the air with her mouth open. Princess Celestia just finished fighting the Renovy and was ready for the next attacker. Then Pinkie Pie landed on top of Princess Celestia, and Pinkie Pie bit Princess Celestia on the neck. Princess Celestia screamed out in pain. Then she fell through a wall.

"It's you." said Princess Celestia. Then she threw Pinkie Pie off of her back. Pinkie Pie landed on the ground but was up in an instant.

"Are you hungry," asked Pinkie Pie viciously," because I am. I am hungry for you. How would you like to party with me? We can have cupcakes, and you can be my new special ingredient." Then Princess Luna flew in from the roof and tackled Pinkie Pie to the ground. Pinkie Pie threw Princess Luna off of her and then pounded on her. Princess Luna tried to block the punches but Pinkie Pie was too fast. Then Princess Celestia shot her off of Princess Luna with a beam. Pinkie Pie fell back on the ground.

"You leave my little sister alone." Princess Celestia said.

"Oh yeah," said Pinkie Pie," and who's going to make me. I will take all of you down with my bare hooves." Then Princess Luna and Princess Celestia ran towards Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie waited for them to get closer so that she can strike. Princess Luna swung a hoof at Pinkie Pie, but she dodged it and grabbed Princess Luna's arm and snapped it. Princess Luna screamed out in agony as her arm was broken. Pinkie Pie looked at Princess Celestia who was coming at her fast. Then she jumped up and grabbed Princess Celestia's wings and flipped her across the house that they were in. Princess Luna was on the ground crying and holding her arm. Princess Celestia got up dazed and then was hit in the face by Pinkie Pie. Princess Celestia fell back from the force by Pinkie Pie. Then Pinkie Pie grabbed Princess Celestia's arm and flipped her again but this time slammed her on the ground and then Pinkie Pie flipped her again and slammed her to the ground once again. Princess Celestia had blood coming down her nose and mouth. Pinkie Pie smiled and then grabbed Princess Celestia by the hair. Princess Celestia let out a little cry of pain.

"Looks like you have not succeeded in saving Equestria." said Pinkie Pie. Then Pinkie Pie got shot on the side by a beam. She looked to the side and saw Nightcore standing there and watching. Pinkie Pie let go of Princess Celestia and was going towards Nightcore, but then he shot a bigger beam and it sent Pinkie Pie flying back. Pinkie Pie hid behind a wall that would protect her from anymore beams that were shot. Then Pinkie Pie started laughing out loud.

"I see you've managed to defeat your brother." yelled out Pinkie Pie with laughter.

"No," said Nightcore," I managed to get his memory back." Pinkie Pie stopped laughing and just stayed behind the wall. Then a pair of bone hooves burst through the wall that Pinkie Pie was behind. Pinkie Pie let out a gasp and tried to move, but the hooves already grabbed her and pulled her through the wall. Pinkie Pie landed on the ground and laid there in pain. She was on the ground moaning in pain and holding her side and back. Then she looked up and saw Nightcore staring down at her.

"You will pay for all the deaths that you have caused." said Nightcore. Pinkie Pie just smiled and then shot him with a beam. Then she stood up and stopped Jigsaw with her magic and then threw him high in the sky. Pinkie Pie looked at Nightcore and then charged at him.

[Twilight Sparkle]

Twilight was fighting Trixie and a couple Renovies at the same time. A Renovy hit Twilight hard in the stomach. Twilight let out a little cry and then she grabbed the Renovy and threw it at Trixie. Trixie tried to catch the Renovy but it was too heavy so she fell to the ground. Twilight then smashed a Renovy to bits and then looked at Trixie. Trixie got up and ran towards Twilight. They both shot beams at each other.

"I will kill you." said Trixie. Twilight didn't listen to her she just kept running and shot more beams at her. Then Trixie tripped Twilight and shot a beam at Twilight's head. Twilight moved her head out of the way of the beam, but the beam still it her in the mouth. Twilight screamed out in pain as she held her mouth. Her mouth was bleeding a lot from the beam. Trixie walked up to next to Twilight and grabbed her by the hair. Trixie's eyes glew purple and her horn started to glow.

"Say goodbye," said Trixie," to life." Then she shot a knife at Twilight but it was blocked by Applejack. Then Applejack bucked Trixie in the face. Trixie was sent back a couple of feet. Applejack helped up Twilight and then she looked at Trixie on the ground.

"You will regret that," said Trixie," now you shall die." Then a big group of Griffons came down. Applejack was holding an axe for when she was fighting.

"You better get out of here," Twilight told Applejack," I got Trixie. You get the Griffons." Applejack didn't argue she just ran towards the Griffons holding her axe. Twilight turned to Trixie with anger in her eyes. Trixie smiled and then charged at Twilight. Twilight ran towards Trixie in rage.

[Fluttershy]**Wondered where she was huh?**

Fluttershy was running away from Hydra. Hydra stomped the ground and made Fluttershy lose her balance. Fluttershy fell down to the floor. She looked up and saw Hydra looking down at her. Fluttershy tried to get up but one of Hydra's heads came down and threw her to the floor again. Fluttershy just lay on the ground covering her face with her hooves. Hydra lifted one foot off the ground and moved it above Fluttershy. Fluttershy thought that all hope was lost until she heard Hydra screech in pain. She looked up and saw Spike biting on one of Hydra's heads. Spike let go and then he flew next to Hydra's head. Then Spike whipped Hydra hard with the spike on his tail. Hydra yelped as she was hit by Spike's tail. Then she turned to the forest and started running away. Spike flew down softly next to Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy," said Spike," We need you to help us fight off the bad ponies."

"I can't," said Fluttershy," I won't do any good. I am useless to everypony."

"No your not," said Spike," look around you Fluttershy. All these ponies are risking their lives for something they love. You are the element of Kindness, the most kind pegasus anypony could meet." Fluttershy looked around at Ponyville. She saw many good ponies dying because they are defending the place that they love. She saw a royal guard on the ground screaming out in pain as his leg was broken. Fluttershy closed her eyes in sadness.

"So come on Fluttershy," said Spike," Do it for Equestria." Fluttershy looked at him and then she stood up tall.

"I will do it," said Fluttershy," I will help protect Equestria." Then Spike smiled. Fluttershy grabbed a rope and then she hopped on Spike's back. She wrapped the rope around Spike's mouth and neck.

"Let's go." Fluttershy said. Spike smiled and then puffed out smoke. Spike opened his wings and flew up in the sky. Fluttershy was riding on his back. They saw a Giant Renovy smashing a bunch of ponies. Spike flew down to the Giant Renovy and Fluttershy prepared to jump on its back. When Spike got close enough Fluttershy jumped on the Giant Renovies back. The Giant Renovy roared out loud trying to get Fluttershy off of its back. Fluttershy wrapped the rope around the Giant Renovies mouth and neck as she did to Spike. The Giant Renovy growled but then Fluttershy whispered in his ear.

"You are mine now," said Fluttershy," I control whatever you do." Then she tugged on the rope to signal the Giant Renovy to go forward. All the Royal Guards looked at Fluttershy awkwardly as she controlled the Giant Renovy. Fluttershy made the Giant Renovy to start knocking down all the Griffons that were flying. Then Fluttershy made the Giant Renovy turn its hoof into a sword. Then she drove the Giant Renovy towards other Renovies. Fluttershy ran into three other Giant Renovies.

"Take it easy big boy," said Fluttershy patting the Giant Renovy on his bony back," ready to take these guys down?" The Giant Renovy nodded and then turned its other hoof into another sword. Then Fluttershy made the Giant Renovy charge at the other ones. The Giant Renovy bellowed loudly as he approached the other three Giant Renovies and…

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N**

**Cliffhanger! I thought that it would be cool if Fluttershy took control over a Giant Renovy. Remember a Giant Renovy is a giant bone pony. It first appears in "MP The Rainbow Factory Double Rainbow." Anyway, stay tuned to see what happens next in the battle. See you guys later. BROHOOF/)**


	11. The Battle part 3

**A/N**

**Hey guys. Here is the eleventh chapter. Read on to see the next part of the war. Hope you guys enjoy. Sorry if I hadn't posted a chapter earlier. I was busy. Ok Enjoy!**

[Fluttershy]

Fluttershy was controlling the Giant Renovy. She was making it go towards the other three Giant Renovies. As they saw Fluttershy and the Giant Renovy she was on coming towards them, they let out a roar warning them to stay back. The Giant Renovy was getting worried about fighting the other three Giant Renovies. Fluttershy patted his back trying to encourage him to keep going.

"It's ok big fella," said Fluttershy," keep going. They won't know what hit them." The Giant Renovy started to breathe heavily in nervousness. Then he started to speed up his paste. The other three Giant Renovies just looked at Fluttershy and the Renovy coming towards them.

"This Renovy means business." one of the Giant Renovies told the other two in their own language. Then they all got into an attack stance.

"Listen up big fella," said Fluttershy," I've seen what you Renovies are capable of doing. I need you to grow wings out of your back." Then Fluttershy felt a pony land right behind her on the Renovies back. She turned around and was about to hit the pony but saw that it was Billy.

"You scared me Billy." Fluttershy said.

"Sorry," said Billy puling a sword out of his stomach," stupid Griffon stabbed one of my bones while I was in Renovy form."

"Mhmm," said Fluttershy," come on grow wings." The Giant Renovy tried to talk to her but Fluttershy didn't speak his language. The Giant Renovy sounded like he was wining and worried.

"He said that he doesn't know how to." said Billy

"How do you know what he is saying?" asked Fluttershy.

"I'm half Renovy remember?" Billy said. Then he hopped on the Giant Renovies head. The Giant Renovy tried to jerk him off because he was covering his eye holes and couldn't see.

"Sorry about that." Billy apologized. They were getting closer to the other three Giant Renovies. Then Billy turned around to face Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy keep on going towards those three Giant Renovies," said Billy," you will have to fight them."

"But there are too many," said Fluttershy," how will I…"

"I will help you," Billy interrupted," I will turn into a Renovy and help your pet Renovy fight them off." Fluttershy just looked down for a moment and then looked up.

"Ok I will." said Fluttershy. Then Billy jumped off of the Giant Renovies back and landed on the ground. Billy started to run towards the other three Giant Renovies, but while he was running towards the three Giant Renovies he was changing into a Giant Renovy. Fluttershy was still on the Giant Renovies back. Then she heard stomping right behind her. She turned to see what it was and then she saw Billy completely changed to a Giant Renovy. Fluttershy smiled and then she tugged on the rope that was tied around the Giant Renovies mouth signaling it to speed up. Then she made the Giant Renovies hoof turn into a sword. The other three Giant Renovies did the same. Billy just kept running towards the three Giant Renovies. Then they all collided with each other. Fluttershy held on to the rope tight while the Giant Renovy she was on fought the other three. Billy grabbed one of the Giant Renovies and picked him up by the chest and slammed him to the ground. The Giant Renovy that Fluttershy was on cut one of the other Giant Renovies legs off. Then Fluttershy was tacked off the Giant Renovy that she was on and fell to the floor. When she looked up she saw a Changeling holding her down. The Changeling held a sword against Fluttershy's neck. Fluttershy kept her head up trying not to cut her neck. Then Speed Chaser came and hit the Changeling hard on the side with a big hammer.

"Get away from her," shouted Speed Chaser," now _you_ will see how it feels to have your neck slit." Then he grabbed a sword and raised it in the air. The Changeling just looked at him. Then Speed Chaser swung at the Changelings neck and cut its neck half way through.

"Are you ok?" asked Speed Chaser helping Fluttershy up.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Fluttershy," I think."

[Twilight Sparkle]

"Come out here and fight!" shouted Trixie as she was searching for Twilight. Then Twilight jumped out of her hiding and shot Trixie on the side with a beam. Trixie let out a little cry of pain. Then she shot Twilight on her chest with a beam. Twilight fell to the ground holding her chest. Twilight got up and started running. Trixie followed Twilight closely behind shooting beams rapidly. Then they were running side by side shooting beams at each other. Trixie shot a couple knives at Twilight. Twilight dodged them as good as she can. Trixie shot a knife in front of Twilight. Twilight just kept on running. Trixie followed Twilight wherever she went. Then Trixie shot a knife that went past Twilight. It hit the ground and was about to explode, but then Gilda picked it up and threw it fast at Twilight Sparkle. While in the air the Knife was ticking and running out of time before it would explode. Twilight and Trixie kept running side by side shooting at each other. The knife was getting closer and closer to Twilight and she didn't know it. Twilight kept running and shooting beams at Trixie until she felt something sharp go through her chest. Twilight fell to the floor holding her chest. She looked down and saw the knife in her chest; the knife had hit Twilight on her back and through her chest. Nightcore wasn't very far from Twilight. He looked up and saw Twilight on the ground. He noticed that it was an exploding knife.

"Twilight no!" shouted Nightcore. Then the knife exploded in Twilight's chest. Trixie smiled and laughed. Gilda smiled as well.

"That's payback." Gilda said. Then she got hit hard by Rainbow Dash.

Nightcore was pinned down by Pinkie Pie when the knife exploded in Twilight's chest.

"Well it looks like you weren't able to save your precious Twilight." Pinkie Pie said smiling. Then Nightcore grew angry and jumped up sending Pinkie Pie flying back. Pinkie Pie hit a wall hard. Nightcore ran towards Pinkie Pie angry. He grabbed Pinkie Pie and slammed her to the wall multiple times. Then he picked Pinkie Pie off the ground and held her in the air. Nightcore spotted a sword sticking up from the ground. Then he grabbed Pinkie Pie by the leg and tossed her on the sword. Pinkie Pie gasped as she landed on the sword. She looked down and saw the sword going through her stomach. Blood started to pour out of Pinkie Pie's mouth. Nightcore walked toward Pinkie Pie breathing heavily in anger. Pinkie Pie coughed up blood.

"You…will die," said Pinkie Pie weakly," you…can't win…this…fight." Nightcore just looked down at Pinkie Pie with doubt. Then he picked up a sword that lay on the ground.

"Do it," said Pinkie Pie," I deserve death. Kill me…so that this evil in…inside me goes away…forever." Nightcore just looked at Pinkie Pie. Then he raised the sword.

"You don't fear death?" said Nightcore shocked.

"No." Pinkie Pie said. Then Nightcore closed his eyes and swung the sword down on Pinkie Pie's neck. Then he cut her head completely off. Blood squirt everywhere. Nightcore dropped the sword and looked towards Trixie, but he saw Twilight standing up facing Trixie. Twilight was standing with a hole in her chest. Trixie looked at Twilight in horror as Twilight was still alive after the blast. Then Twilight's horn started to glow bright purple. Twilight shot a laser at Trixie's face and it wasn't stopping. The laser kept going and going nonstop. Trixie screamed out in pain as her face started to melt. Twilight then started to loose her strength because she was losing too much blood. Then the laser stopped and Twilight fell to the ground. Trixie fell to the ground screaming and holding her face. Nightcore teleported next to Twilight's motionless body. He picked her up carefully to where she was in a sitting position. She looked up at Nightcore with tears coming down her face. Nightcore had tears coming down his face as well.

"Nightcore," said Twilight weakly," I…I feel cold. Everything is getting blurry. I can't…feel…anything." Twilight sounded nervous and scared.

"Shh. Don't talk," said Nightcore," I need you to do me a favor and stay alive. Come on Twilight I can't live without you." Nightcore felt Twilight shaking and breathing heavily.

"I don't want to die," said Twilight," Not…now. I want to live and…and be with y-y-you." Twilight's eyes started to close. Nightcore looked at Twilight and noticed her eyes closing slowly.

"No. Twilight don't die please," said Nightcore," Twilight. Don't close those eyes." Nightcore wasn't able to stop her and she closed her eyes and died. Nightcore lay his head down on her neck to listen for a pulse. He didn't hear anything. He looked at Twilight and saw a single tear streaming down her face. Then he heard a laugh. He looked at Trixie who was laughing.

"She was a fool to challenge me," said Trixie," now look at her. She's on the ground like an idiot." Nightcore got up and walked towards Trixie with an angry expression on his face.

"How about," said Nightcore," we fix up that face of yours. It looks rather burned." Trixie's face was all bumpy and red from when Twilight was melting her face. Then Nightcore's horn glowed and then it shot out a laser but this time bigger than the one Twilight made. Trixie yelled out in agony once again. Nightcore was smiling wickedly when he heard Trixie yelling out in pain. Trixie's eyes melted completely and dripped to the floor like wax. Her face started to look like a completely used candle, all lumpy and gooey. Nightcore waited till he heard Trixie not make a single sound. Then he saw Trixie fall to the ground not making a single sound or movement.

"I think your face looks better." said Nightcore. Then he walked over to Twilight's body and lifted her up and put her on his back. He carried her to Princess Celestia, but he was stopped by a Changeling and a Renovy. The Changeling was female and the Renovy was male. When they saw Twilight's dead body on Nightcore's back they had a sad expression on their faces.

"Is that our sweet little Twilight?" the Changeling asked the Renovy.

"It can't be." said the Renovy.

"What do you two mean about her being your sweet little Twilight?" asked Nightcore.

"Were her parents." The Changeling (Twilight's mom) said. Nightcore looked at them in shock.

"Twilight told me about you," said Nightcore," she said that Bonerip came and killed you."

"He did and then we were separated," said the Changeling (Twilight's mom)," I was turned into a Changeling and he was turned into a Renovy." Then Nightcore looked at the both of them.

"Then can you come with me to take her to Princess Celestia?" asked Nightcore.

"Of course we would," said the Renovy (Twilight's dad)," she's our daughter." Then they ran to get Princess Celestia, but Nightcore was trying to dodge a bunch of attacks coming from the Griffons, Changelings, and Renovies.

"I'd love it," said Nightcore," if you'd help me get away from these ponies and Griffons." Then the Changeling (Twilight's mom) and the Renovy (Twilight's dad) nodded their heads and defended Nightcore as he carried Twilight to Princess Celestia.

**A/N**

**Well there it is. That's the eleventh chapter of the story. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Stay tuned for the next part of the story which might not be till a while. See you Bronies and Pegasisters later. BRHOHOOF! /)**


	12. The Battle part 4 A New Species

**A/N**

**Hey guys. It's been so long since I've been here. I haven't posted a chapter for a long time. Well here it is. Read on to see what happens next. ENJOY!**

[Rainbow Light?]

The ashes that withheld Rainbow Light were on the ground blowing with the wind. Then a pile of bricks, beside his ashes, started to move. Then Scootaloo's replica popped out of the pile of bricks. She was scarred, bruised, and she had scrapes all around her body. Part of the fake skin on her head was missing which revealed her metal robotic head, but her skin on her face was still on. She breathed heavily and then she turned and saw the ashes of Rainbow Light. She didn't know it was Rainbow Light's ashes until she saw some rainbow hair on the ground that had fallen off when he was burned to death. She let out a gasp. Then she walked towards the ashes.

"I'm so sorry master," said Scootaloo's replica sadly," I've failed you. I will never be as evil as you were. I failed to protect you and destroy everypony, but now. I will have a different goal," Scootaloo's replica turned around and saw a whole group of Renovies surrounding a crowd of ponies from Ponyville," and it's to help the good defeat the bad." Then she ran towards the group of Renovies in a fast pace. One of the Renovies saw her and smiled. **(SOMEHOW THE RENOVY SMILED WITH HIS MOTUH MADE OF BONE!)**

"Ah, you're still alive," said the Renovy delighted to see her," now you can do me a favor, and kill all these worthless ponies." Scootaloo's replica nodded and turned her hoof into a cannon and pointed at the group of Ponyville ponies.

"You know," said Scootaloo's replica looking at the Renovy," I have another idea. I will show you a magic trick. I will show you how to make a pony or creature go to sleep instantly." The Renovy looked at Scootaloo's replica suspiciously. Then Scootaloo's replica turned to the Renovy and shot its head off. The Renovy fell to the floor motionless.

"Ta-Da!" Scootaloo's replica shouted out. The other Renovies looked at Scootaloo's replica in shock. Then she pointed the cannon towards the others and shot out a beam. All the Renovies turned and tried to dodge the beam.

"Come on everypony," Scootaloo's replica said in a cheerful voice," let's show these ponies what were made of and give them the fight of their lives!" Then she grabbed a Renovy by the arm and tore it clean off. The Renovy fell to the ground. All the ponies that were surrounded got up and ran by Scootaloo's replica's side to help her fight off the army. They stayed as a group destroying anything in their path.

[Bonerip]

He walked towards the ashes of Rainbow Light. He moved his hooves in a circular motion creating a little tornado gathering the ashes. Then he brought the ashes together and formed Rainbow Light, but as a Renovy.

"I always wanted to see you as a Renovy," said Bonerip," and now you are." Then he put Rainbow Light down on the ground slowly. Bonerip walked toward Rainbow Light's bone body. Rainbow Light opened his eyes and got up slowly. Pieces of skin were hanging from his body. He still had eyelids and his rainbow hair. Rainbow Light looked up at Bonerip.

"W-w-why did you b-bring me back t-to life," asked Rainbow Light trying hard to speak with his new mouth," I h-hated my life. I live in a l-life of guilt and h-h-hatred." Bonerip noticed Rainbow Light struggling to get up. He just stood and watched him trying hard to get up. Then Bonerip let out a cry of pain as an axe went into his back. He fell to the ground moaning in pain. Applejack had hit Bonerip hard on the back with an axe.

"Now you listen to me," said Applejack," I don't like your kind around here. Especially of what you and your kind did to mah little sister a while back. She has nightmares about your kind every night," Bonerip looked at Applejack confused," you nearly killed her. She told me that she was saved by some gray, blonde, pony that had special powers, and stopped you."

"Oh you mean that little squirt," said Bonerip angrily," she made me lose many of my kind. It's all because of her that she came to save her and destroy us."

"Who is 'she'?" asked Applejack.

"Us Renovies call her Grayhoof," said Bonerip," she was gray, blonde colored mane, and she had unbelievable powers. She is too powerful for my kind to defeat. That's why only I send my special Renovy forces, or mutations is what you ponies call it. Nopony was able to figure out what we could and could not do. That's why ponies all around Equestria call it "The Story of the Blanks." We live in the very center of the Everfree forest. Nopony will ever figure out about us. There is way more special types of Renovies in our Renovy species. In fact they should be here any second." Then he pulled the axe out of his back and threw it at Applejack. Applejack was hit in the shoulder and then she fell to the ground. She got up and ran away from Bonerip. She pulled the axe out of her shoulder. She was hiding behind a tree. Applejack peeked from the side of the tree. She saw a weird looking Renovy. It had something moving from the inside of its body. It was long and thin. Then she noticed that it was a long tongue. The Renovy turned and saw her behind the tree. The Renovy let out a fierce roar and ran towards Applejack. She turned and ran away. Applejack ran into Fluttershy who was fighting off a Griffon. The Griffon looked at both Applejack and Fluttershy holding a sword up ready to kill the two of them, but then the Griffon heard the new Renovy species roar. The Griffon looked at the new Renovy in horror as it came running towards their direction. Then the Griffon turned and flew away afraid. Applejack got up and helped Fluttershy up.

"Let's go before it catches up!" shouted Applejack. They both ran away until Fluttershy stopped in her tracks.

"Why are you stopping!?" Applejack yelled.

"I can't move!" shouted Fluttershy. Then she looked down at her stomach and saw the long tongue wrapped around her stomach. The Renovy pulled her back with its tongue. Fluttershy screamed as she was getting dragged by the long, strong, tongue.

"Applejack help me!" screamed Fluttershy. Then the tongue stopped dragging her and it fell flat off the ground. Fluttershy felt that it wasn't tensed up, so she unwrapped the tongue away from her stomach. She looked back and saw that the Renovy was shaking all over the place holding its mouth in pain. Then she saw Speed Chaser holding a sword in his mouth with blood on it. Speed Chaser had cut the tongue off with a sword. Fluttershy smiled and then got up. Speed Chaser ran to Fluttershy to help her up.

"Are you ok?" asked Speed Chaser.

"Yeah." Fluttershy said. Then they heard many more roars. They turned to see more Renovies running in towards Ponyville. Some Renovies that they have never seen before.

"This is not good." said Speed Chaser. Applejack came running in from behind them.

"Oh no," said Applejack," look there is more of those long tongued Renovies." She pointed at the crowd of Renovies now coming closer to Ponyville. There were a lot of long tongued Renovies. Then one stopped and it opened its mouth and the tongue came shooting out towards Fluttershy. She ducked and grabbed the tongue and started to spin the Renovy around by its tongue. She threw it at a building and watched it break into different pieces.

"They are not hard to destroy," said Fluttershy," you just have to be careful of their tongue.

[Nightcore]

He was in front of Princess Celestia and Luna as they looked at Twilight's dead body. He was getting help from Twilight's parents, who were now a Changeling and a Renovy. Nightcore was shooting anypony or creature that tried to stop them.

"All of these Renovies are nothing," said Nightcore," they aren't bad at all. They seem vicious but they are just really easy to kill."

"I wouldn't say that just yet," said the Renovy(Twilight's father)," there are way more special mutated Renovies back in the Everfree forest."

"How bad could they be?" said Nightcore. Then there was a thud from the wall behind them. Nightcore looked back at the wall. He walked closer to it to see what it was. Then he fell to the floor as a big Renovy burst through the wall. It looked down at Nightcore. It let out a loud screech and then spikes came out of its back and on top of its head. Then long teeth formed in the Renovy's mouth. Nightcore looked up in horror as he saw the Renovy lifting up its head ready to attack Nightcore. Then the Renovy's head moved so fast towards Nightcore's head that Nightcore didn't have time to block it. The Renovy bit Nightcore's neck and then started clawing at Nightcore's stomach. Nightcore let out a cry, but then he was helped by Twilight's father.

"Get up fast," said Twilight's father," more are coming!" Nightcore got up holding his neck, which was dripping with blood.

"Let me heal you." said the Changeling (Twilight's mother). Then her horn started to glow and the wound slowly started to stitch back together. Princess Celestia and Luna were trying to heal Twilight, but the wound was just too big. Princess Celestia had tears pouring down her face. Luna was at the stage of crying also. She was by her sister Princess Celestia. Twilight's dead body then had a single tear streaming down her face slowly, but instead of it falling to the ground it melted inside of Twilight's cheek. Then Twilight's wound faded away. Twilight then opened her eyes. Her eyes were pure white. Then she started to float in the air. Nightcore looked up at Twilight as she floated in the sky. Then he felt himself floating in the air. He was right in front of Twilight who still had white colored eyes. Nightcore looked closely at Twilight. Then she closed her eyes and opened them slowly. They were back to her normal dark purple color. She looked up at Nightcore.

"Twilight?" Nightcore said cautiously. Twilight just kept staring at him.

[Bonerip]

He saw Twilight and Nightcore floating in the air. Then he knew what would happen if they were both brought together. All of the evil ponies and creatures would be destroyed, and they would lose this battle.

"Stop them before they touch!" shouted Bonerip to one of the Renovies. The Renovy nodded and was aiming for Twilight. Then the Renovy shot its tongue out towards Twilight. Bonerip smiled as he saw the tongue going towards Twilight. Twilight and Nightcore were getting closer and closer to each other. Then their lips were not even an inch away from each other. While they were close to touching, the Renovy's tongue came in and wrapped around Twilight's leg and then Twilight was pulled down, but in the same time their lips touched.

**A/N**

**There you have it. There is the twelfth chapter of the story. Hope you enjoyed. What will happen? Will Twilight and Nightcore have succeeded in saving Equestria or was it too late and Twilight was pulled down by long tongued Renovy? Find out in the next chapter. See you guys later. BROHOOF /)**


	13. The Battle part 5 A Change of Heart

**A/N**

**Here is the thirteenth chapter of the story. I think this is the second to last chapter. Anyway, I won't be able to post another chapter in a while because I'm going to a different town to visit a friend, so I won't be back in a while. Read on to see what happens next. ENJOY!**

[Twilight and Nightcore]

Twilight and Nightcore's lips were touching together in a kiss. Bonerip knew that if they kiss then Twilight would be brought back to life, so he ordered one of his Renovies to grab her with its tongue. The Renovy grabbed Twilight's leg and pulled her down when Nightcore kissed her. The Renovy smiled as he pulled her away from the kiss, but the Renovy didn't know that he was too late. Twilight's wound in her chest started to close up and heal, and she grew out wings from her back. The Renovy watched as Twilight was brought back to life. Twilight got up off the ground and turned to face the Renovy. She looked angrily at the Renovy.

"I think you have failed your job," said Twilight as her horn started glowing," you should be fired." Then she shot fire from her horn at the Renovy. The Renovy was on fire. Bonerip watched in horror as Twilight was brought back to life. He looked at his army of Renovies. Nightcore walked up to Twilight and she turned around to face him.

"You're back," Nightcore said happily," I can't believe it."

"You brought me back," said Twilight hugging him," I'm happy to have you by my side forever." Nightcore and Twilight hugged each other as they were brought together. Then they heard a scream of anger. They both looked at the location of the scream and saw Bonerip. Bonerip looked back at his army angrily then he turned back to see Twilight and Nightcore.

"Bring me their heads on a spear!" shouted Bonerip. Then behind him was a giant Renovy. The giant Renovy roared at the sky and started running towards Twilight and Nightcore. Then all the other Renovies started running towards them. The Giant Renovy kept on running towards them.

Nightcore let go of Twilight and looked at the Renovies.

"Are you ready?" asked Nightcore.

"Why," said Twilight playfully," you scared?" Nightcore just smiled and looked back at the army coming their way.

"We are going to need all of your ponies help," said Nightcore," we can't fight them off alone." Then Rainbow Dash landed right next to Twilight.

"I will help fight off this war." said Rainbow Dash. Then Derpy flew down next to Rainbow Dash.

"So will I." said Derpy. Fluttershy got up from the ground and flew next to Nightcore.

"This is our town," said Fluttershy," I won't let anypony take it from us."

"Let's do this." Speed Chaser said.

"I will stop at nothing to protect my home," said Scootaloo with a tear streaming down her face," like Greatheart stopped at nothing to protect me." Speed Chaser patted Scootaloo on the back.

"I miss him too." Speed Chaser said. Then Scootaloo's replica landed on the ground, next to Scootaloo, hard. Scootaloo grabbed a knife and held it up against Scootaloo's replica's neck.

"Look I know you're mad at me," said Scootaloo's replica," but I am not the same."

"Give me five good reasons why I shouldn't kill you now." said Scootaloo.

"I don't have none," said Scootaloo's replica in defeat," but I will tell you this. I didn't want to be like this. Rainbow Light made me like this. I hated myself for all the damage I have done. But I will help you keep your home. Please forgive me." Scootaloo was sobbing. Tears were rapidly pouring down her face.

"You guys killed Greatheart," said Scootaloo crying," he meant everything to me and you guys killed him." Then she let go of Scootaloo's replica. Then Applejack came up to them and patted Scootaloo on the back as well.

"I will keep Ponyville safe from them savages." said Applejack. Then Princess Celestia and Princess Luna flew by their sides.

"We must keep Equestria safe from any harm." said Princess Celestia.

"I will take care of Bonerip." said Billy. Then all the other ponies stood behind Nightcore and the rest.

"We will all help fight off those beasts." one of the ponies shouted out in the crowd. Then they all waited for the Renovies to get closer.

[Rainbow Light]

He just stood there looking in the water at his reflection. He was looking at his new, bone, body. Then something popped up in his mind.

"I am now _alive_," said Rainbow Light looking at himself," sort of. But I'd rather have Pinkie Pie alive than me." Then he flew towards Ponyville. He flew to the center of Ponyville and saw Pinkie Pie on the ground. Rainbow Light flew down next to her dead body.

"Time for you to help save your friends," said Rainbow Light," I'm sorry for all the things I did. I wish I never made you evil. I regret being evil myself, but now you can have a changed life and live happy." Then he leaned over and put his hoof on her chest. A string of blue light came from his bone hoof into her chest. Then it stopped and Rainbow Light fell to the ground. Pinkie Pie opened her eyes and looked around. She looked down and noticed her head was back on her body and that her wounds were gone. Then she saw Rainbow Light on the ground. She got up and heard the sound of screams and roars. Then she noticed it was coming from the far side of Ponyville. She tried to teleport there, but she couldn't.

"No," said Pinkie Pie trying to use magic," no. Come on. Don't do this. I can't lose my power." Then she closed her eyes trying to concentrate. Pinkie Pie was trying so hard to teleport, but she just couldn't. Then out of nowhere she found herself in the middle of a war. Pinkie Pie looked up and saw a giant Renovy standing above her. It looked down and saw her. Then it picked up its hoof and slammed it at Pinkie Pie. She dodged it and grabbed the giant Renovy by the leg and threw it at a whole group of other Renovies. Fluttershy saw Pinkie Pie and gasped. Pinkie Pie flew towards Fluttershy and covered her mouth.

"Shh-shh," said Pinkie Pie softly," it's ok. I'm not the same Pinkie Pie like I was last time. I'm good now." Then Fluttershy smiled and hugged her old friend.

"I'm glad you're back," said Fluttershy," now we can have good times together again."

"Don't say that yet," said Pinkie Pie," we still got to stop these Renovies from destroying Ponyville." Then they both set off together killing any Renovy in their path. All of the Renovies were getting killed because of Twilight and Nightcore. Bonerip was watching them kill all of his Renovies.

"My Renovies can't destroy Twilight and her coltfriend if all the other ponies keep on helping them." said Bonerip angrily. Then he thought of an idea. He got out of the war going on and slipped away to the Everfree Forest. Then he sat down with his eyes closed and focused on something in his mind. A red string of smoke came out of him and went to the war going on. It went to Princess Luna and shot her in the head. The shot made Luna go flying back and on the ground not moving or breathing. Everypony, including the Renovies, stopped and watched as the red smoke made its way inside of Luna's body. It went to her heart and forced itself in. Princess Luna let out a loud cry of pain. Then her eyes turned red, and her body was covered in red lines. She breathed out red smoke from her mouth. Then she turned towards Princess Celestia. Bonerip's soul was inside of Luna controlling her every move. Princess Luna's horn glowed a bright red and a strong force pushed everypony away and pinned to the ground, but Twilight and Nightcore held each other in their arms so that they weren't pushed away by the force. Princess Luna looked at them. She was about to attack. Bonerip was smiling in her head. Princess Luna charged at Twilight and Nightcore, but she got pinned down by Pinkie Pie. Princess Luna looked at Pinkie Pie in shock as she was pinned to ground. Then Pinkie Pie put her hoof to Princess Luna's head. Pinkie Pie absorbed the darkness inside her. Then Pinkie Pie shot the red smoke away from everypony. The red smoke stopped and raced to the Everfree Forest. The red smoke went back inside Bonerip causing him to open his eyes. Bonerip got up and ran back to Ponyville. He saw everypony getting up, but then he pinned them down again so that he can kill Twilight and Nightcore without any interruptions.

"Now that everypony is stuck to the ground," shouted Bonerip," go kill those two alicorns and bring me their heads on the tip of a spear!" Then all the Renovies got up and surrounded Twilight and Nightcore. Then a roar came from the Everfree forest. Twilight and Nightcore looked at the Everfree Forest. The Renovies were looking at the Everfree Forest as well. Then a Renovy came out of the forest. The Renovy was wearing a cloak with a hood over its head. It had nails sticking out of its hooves for tearing its prey apart. Then the Renovy crouched and leaped towards Twilight and Nightcore. It landed on the ground and it leaped again. It jumped side to side getting closer to Twilight and Nightcore. All the other Renovies were frightened of this other Renovy, so they moved out of the way. Twilight shot a beam at the Renovy, but the Renovy was just too fast and kept moving so Twilight was unable to shoot it. Nightcore shot a beam, but missed as well. The Renovy got closer and then leaped on top of Twilight. Nightcore was about to hit the Renovy off, but he knocked down by Bonerip.

"Oh no you don't." said Bonerip smiling. Then he turned his hoof into a sword and jabbed it into Nightcore's stomach. Nightcore let out a cry of pain.

"Time you alicorns die," said Bonerip," no alicorn will be left alive after I'm done with you." Then Bonerip threw Nightcore in the crowd of Renovies. All the Renovies jumped on top of him, and started to beat on him. He looked to the right and saw Twilight getting ripped to shreds. The Renovy on top of her was scratching Twilight all over her body with its nails. Then the Renovy dug its nails inside of Twilight's chest, and then it ripped its hoof out tearing off some of Twilight's skin. Twilight was screaming out for someone to help her.

"Twilight," shouted Nightcore," no!" He was watching her getting torn apart. Then he got up forcing some of the Renovies to fall back. Then he slammed a Renovies head into the ground. Nightcore was fighting his way towards Twilight. Then he felt the ground shaking. Nightcore turned around and saw three giant Renovies running towards Nightcore crushing any Renovy that was in front of them. Nightcore turned around and quickened up his pace towards Twilight, but he was still surrounded by the Renovies. He turned around and saw the giant Renovies getting closer.

"Get out of the way now." Nightcore said to the Renovies pushing them out of the way. He looked at Twilight and saw her eyes closing slowly. The Renovy was nearly done killing her.

"No," shouted Nightcore," I won't let you die AGAIN!" Then Nightcore jumped up and tackled the Renovy to the floor. The Renovy turned around and kicked nightcore off. The Renovy crouched and started to growl. Then it pounced on top of Nightcore and began tearing him apart. Twilight got up and shot the Renovy off. The Renovy fell to the floor, but was up in an instant and then it pounced high up in the air letting out a loud screech. Nightcore got up and then moved Twilight out of the way. The Renovy fell to the floor and missed Twilight.

[Pinkie Pie]

She was on the ground stuck by Bonerip's magic. Pinkie Pie struggled to get out, but then she used her magic to break the shield holding her down. She was a little dazed because it took a lot of power to break the shield. Then she ran to the center of Ponyville searching for Rainbow Light. She went to his dead body and then picked him up off the ground, and then she trotted off to Sugar Cube Corner. Pinkie Pie laid Rainbow Light softly on a table. Pinkie Pie put her hoof to his chest and closed her eyes.

"You brought me back," said Pinkie Pie," well I'm going to give you back some of your soul." Then a little string of blue light came from her hoof to Rainbow Light.

"But," said Pinkie Pie," I want you back normal. Not as a Renovy." Then Rainbow Light's body was starting to cover back up in skin. Rainbow Light grew out his wings again, and he got his color back. Rainbow Light opened his eyes and looked around. Then he felt something helping him up. He looked to the right and saw Pinkie Pie.

"You're back." said Pinkie Pie.

"You brought me back," said Rainbow Light," how?"

"I don't own your soul," said Pinkie Pie smiling," I gave you some of it back."

"Oooooh," said Rainbow Light playfully," you little thief." Pinkie Pie walked up to Rainbow Light and helped him up off the table.

"We have to help save Ponyville," said Rainbow Light," Twilight, Nightcore and all the others are in big trouble. Bonerip has all of his army together and they're all here now." Rainbow Light looked at her shocked.

"Then we have to stop them before Bonerip makes everypony a Renovy." said Rainbow Light.

"He can't." said Pinkie Pie.

"What do you mean he can't," asked Rainbow Light," he is their leader."

"One Trick Pony wouldn't allow it," said Pinkie Pie," remember he said it himself.

"Yeah I know but I heard Bonerip say that he was anyway so that he can over throw all of us including One Trick Pony." said Rainbow Light. Pinkie Pie gasped.

"Well then," said Pinkie Pie," let's stop him."

"I can't though," said Rainbow Light," he has always done good things to me when we were evil."

"Ok then," said Pinkie Pie smiling then she thought of something," oh and he touched me when you weren't looking. You know what I mean don't you?" Rainbow Light's ears perked up when he heard this. He turned around with his eye twitching angrily.

"Let's kill that son of a bitch." said Rainbow Light. Then Pinkie Pie smiled in success and then they both flew towards the crowd of Renovies. Rainbow Light spotted the cloaked Renovy tearing apart Nightcore. Then he flew down fast at it and tackled it to the ground so hard it burst into separate pieces. Then he looked at Bonerip who looked shock that he wasn't a Renovy.

"How are you," said Bonerip," who turned you ba…"

"I did." said Pinkie Pie. Rainbow Dash looked at Rainbow Light shocked that he wasn't killing him and his friends.

"You," shouted Rainbow Light," you touched Pinkie Pie when I wasn't looking." Nightcore let out a little chuckle along with Twilight. Bonerip just looked at Rainbow Light confused.

"I-I did?" Bonerip said puzzled. Then Rainbow Light flew straight at him tackling him to the ground.

"You will pay for touching my mare." said Rainbow Light. Pinkie Pie just chuckled behind him.

"I don't have a clue of what the hell you're talking about." said Bonerip.

"Shut the fuck up." said Rainbow Light. Then he grabbed Bonerip and threw him at a group of Renovies. Bonerip got up angry.

"Kill those traitors!" shouted Bonerip to his army. Then they all charged at Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Light. Then Rainbow Light thought of an idea. He flew way up in the sky and then looked down. He started to fly down extremely fast.

"Nothing a sonic Rainboom can't fix." said Rainbow Light. Then he flew even faster, and then he formed the sonic Rainboom. The force was so strong that it caused all the Renovies to fall to the ground, and it also caused all the shields that were holding the ponies down, to break.

"Let's win this war!" shouted out Rainbow Dash. Then everypony ran at all the Renovies. Scootaloo was running but was stopped by Scootaloo's replica.

"Wait," said Scootaloo's replica," follow me. Let's go to Greatheart."

"He's dead remember." said Scootaloo.

"Not for long." said Scootaloo's replica smiling.

**A/N**

** Well there you have it. There's the thirteenth chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Like I said I won't be back in a while, so be patient until I post the next chapter. Anyway, see you guys later. Stay tuned to see what happens next. BROHOOF/)**


	14. The Arrival of Two Brothers

**A/N**

**Hey guys. Here is the fourteenth chapter of the story. Read on to reveal the next part of the story. Hope you guys enjoy!**

[Rainbow Dash]

He was surrounded by Renovies. Rainbow Dash couldn't fly because there were Renovies above him too. Then he heard a screech come from the sky. He looked up and saw a Renovy with a cloak over him.

"Oh no," said Rainbow Dash," not this guy." Then Rainbow Dash moved right at the last second. The Renovy landed on the ground hard, but it did no damage to him. It crouched and leaped towards Rainbow Dash again. Rainbow Dash moved out of the way fast. Then he turned around and hit the Renovy hard in the face. It got up and yelled at Rainbow Dash in anger. Then before the Renovy could do anything else it was tackled to the ground hard. Rainbow Dash looked up and saw his older brother Rainbow Light.

"Hello bro," said Rainbow Dash," how come it's always me who saves your ass." Then he pulled the Renovies head off of its body.

"Yeah that was before you turned evil." said Rainbow Dash. Then they stopped when they saw the Renovies creeping in on them.

"Ready?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Yep," said Rainbow Light," just like old days huh? You and me, the double rainbow brothers, getting each other's backs." Then they both smiled and looked at the Renovies coming at them. Then Rainbow Light and Rainbow Dash heard many screams coming from the left of them. They both gasped at what they saw. There were lots of Renovies with cloaks over them.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." said Rainbow Dash.

[Scootaloo]

"Come on," said Scootaloo's replica," we have to hurry because the rest will need help fighting off those Renovies."

"I'm running my fastest," said Scootaloo," I'm not that fast." Then they both stopped and looked down at Greatheart's dead body.

"How are we going to bring Greatheart back to life?" asked Scootaloo panting.

"Not we," said Scootaloo's replica," its how will _I_ bring Greatheart back to life." Then Scootaloo's replica put her hoof on Greatheart's chest.

"You're going to give up your life to save him?" asked Scootaloo.

"Yes," said Scootaloo's replica," that's the only way to do it, unless you are very powerful." Then a string of yellow smoke came from Scootaloo's replica's hoof to Greatheart. The process took a couple of minutes for it to finish. Then after about three minutes Scootaloo's replica stopped and just stood there smiling.

"Wow," said Scootaloo's replica," that was a lot of work." Then she fell to the ground smiling. Then Scootaloo ran up to Greatheart. Greatheart opened his eyes and looked at Scootaloo.

"Heh," said Scootaloo," you look tired."

"I feel dizzy that's all," said Greatheart," ow. My chest hurts." He looked down at his chest, but then he remembered the war.

"The war," said Greatheart," did we win the war?"

"No in fact," said Scootaloo," we have to go over there and help the others." Then they both got up and ran to the fight.

"Scootaloo wait!" Scootaloo heard a voice shout. She turned around and saw Scootaloo's replica on the ground looking at her.

"You can't beat Bonerip," said Scootaloo's replica," not when he is protected."

"What do you mean protected," asked Scootaloo," he doesn't have any armor on."

"No he does," said Scootaloo's replica," but it's a different type of armor. He is being watched very carefully by somepony."

"Who?" asked Scootaloo.

"If anypony is close to defeating Bonerip then he will come down and kill anypony that is in his way," said Scootaloo's replica," he won't let anything kill Bonerip because he is his greatest descendant, or soldier."

"Who!?" Scootaloo asked, this time shouting.

"One Trick Pony." said Scootaloo. Scootaloo flinched when she heard the name.

"If he comes down throw this at his face," Scootaloo's replica handed her a vile, or little glass tube, that was glowing and had smoke in it," this will burst open on his face causing acid to come out, but it won't harm him much. It'll also put a strong scent of smell on him that only Salazar could smell. Then he will come and destroy One Trick Pony." Scootaloo grabbed the vile and put it in her armor pocket.

"What if he doesn't come?" asked Scootaloo looking back at Scootaloo's replica, but she had already died. Scootaloo turned around and ran towards the battle going on.

[Fluttershy]

She grabbed Bonerip and threw him to the floor. Then she grabbed him by the arm and ripped it off of his body. Bonerip let out a cry of pain. Then he got up and smacked Fluttershy hard on the face causing her to fall. He looked at his arm and then he grabbed his torn off arm and put it back in place.

"Now," said Bonerip," shall we continue." Then he formed his hooves into razor sharp blades. Fluttershy got up and picked up a sword.

"Aah, brave little warrior you are," said Bonerip," thinking you can defeat a legend." With that Fluttershy swung the sword at Bonerip. She missed Bonerip by a foot. Bonerip spun around and slashed Fluttershy in the back with his blades. Fluttershy screamed out as her flesh was torn open. Then she picked up the sword and tried to hit Bonerip again, but missed once more. Bonerip jumped on top of Fluttershy causing her to fall down. Fluttershy struggled to move, but Bonerip had her pinned to the ground.

"This was a fun time," said Bonerip," I was hoping for a little more fun, but I guess that'll do. Well I guess this is the end of the line for you."

"No!" a voice screamed. Bonerip looked up and saw Speed Chaser coming down towards him. Bonerip grew cannons out of his back and shot them both at Speed Chaser. Speed Chaser moved side to side dodging all the shots. Then He grabbed Bonerip and slammed him on the ground. Bonerip landed on the ground with a hard thud.

"If you ever come near Fluttershy again," said Speed Chaser," then I will…"

"Then you'll do what exactly," said Bonerip rolling to get up," nopony will ever kill me! Not while I'm protected!" Then Speed Chaser just laughed. Fluttershy just got up off the ground and stood next to Speed Chaser. They both looked at Bonerip.

"You, protected," Speed Chaser said laughing," Boy you don't have no armor, so clearly we will kill you."

"Then come at me," shouted Bonerip," I dare you!" With that they both flew towards Bonerip. Bonerip stood up and started growling. Then he transformed his hooves into a ball of spikes, and then he forced them into the ground. Out of nowhere spikes started popping out of the ground making their way towards Fluttershy and Speed Chaser. Fluttershy's eyes opened wide as she saw the spikes.

"Look out!" shouted Fluttershy. Then they were both moving rapidly in different directions trying to avoid the spikes. Fluttershy and Speed Chaser both made it out alive and kept on flying towards Bonerip.

"Well done," said Bonerip," but can you get past thi…" Before Bonerip could finish his sentence he was shot down by a gold beam. Speed Chaser and Fluttershy both stopped and looked at the attacker. It was…

"Greatheart!" shouted Speed Chaser cheerfully. Then they both flew towards Greatheart.

"I thought you were dead." said Speed Chaser. Before Greatheart could speak they heard a moan. They all looked at Bonerip rolling on the ground in pain.

"Ok ok," shouted Bonerip," I surrender! I give up!" Bonerip just sat there with his hooves up in the air. Speed Chaser, Greatheart, and Fluttershy all walked towards Bonerip. Speed Chaser walked in closer to Bonerip.

"I don't think you deserve to live." said Speed Chaser. Then Speed Chaser grabbed an axe from the ground. He aimed for Bonerip's neck, but Speed chaser and the rest didn't know that Bonerip had two arrows coming out of his back. Speed Chaser raised the axe ready to strike, but then Bonerip grabbed the two arrows and shot them directly at Greatheart and Speed Chaser. It hit both Greatheart and Speed Chaser on the shoulder making them fall to the ground in pain. Then Bonerip charged at Fluttershy. He grabbed her head and slammed it to the ground. Bonerip looked around him and noticed that everypony was coming towards him.

"What," Bonerip said surprised," my whole army is gone. They retreaded without my command." Then he focused back on all the ponies running at him. Bonerip thought of an idea. He grabbed Fluttershy by the neck and held her up in front of him. Bonerip changed his hoof into a knife, and then he held it up against Fluttershy's neck.

"Stay back," shouted Bonerip," or she dies." Twilight Sparkle and the rest of Ponyville were staring at Bonerip with fury in their eyes. Then she ordered everypony to stay back.

"Let her go." demanded Twilight Sparkle.

"Oh I was thinking of something different," said Bonerip licking the back of Fluttershy's neck," you know she does taste quite delicious. Maybe I can bring her to my home, or even better. My boss would like to have a slave to do his dirty work, and maybe she'll be a good treat for him." Bonerip then bit her neck. Fluttershy screamed out in agony as her neck was bitten and had blood pouring out of it.

"Hey stop that," shouted Twilight," you're hurting her." Bonerip stopped biting Fluttershy and just looked at everypony. His mouth and teeth was covered in blood.

"Don't worry," said Bonerip moving the knife away from Fluttershy's neck," I'll take good care of her. No harm will be done." Bonerip's eyes changed its color into red. Then he jabbed the knife into Fluttershy's back and twisted the knife to make the pain worse causing her to scream and fall to the ground with blood pouring out of her back. Twilight and all the other ponies gasped as they saw Fluttershy fall to the ground. Then Speed Chaser flew very fast towards Bonerip and tackled him to the floor. Speed Chaser grabbed a sword and hit Bonerip on his bony neck. Bonerip let out a cry of pain. Then he grabbed the sword to stop it from going deeper into his neck and then he looked up at Speed Chaser.

"You went a little too far that time," said Bonerip," you nearly killed me." Then in the sky a big black cloud started twisting. The giant cloud came down at the ground fast. It kept on twisting like a tornado, but it didn't suck anypony in. Then a giant alicorn jumped out of the cloud. In the crowd everypony gasped in horror as they saw this giant alicorn appear right before their eyes. Scootaloo also gasped in the crowd, but she remembered what Scootaloo's replica told her.

[FLASHBACK]

"If he comes down throw this at his face, this will burst open on his face causing acid to come out, but it won't harm him much. It'll also put a strong scent of smell on him that only Salazar could smell. Then he will come and destroy One Trick Pony."

[END OF FLASHBACK]

Scootaloo reached into her armor pocket and pulled the vile out. Then she ran out of the crowd and threw the vile at One Trick Pony's face. One Trick Pony saw the vile at the last second and tried to dodge it, but was too late. The vile burst open on his face causing acid, and a very strong smell, go on his face. One Trick Pony nearly fell back, but he kept his balance. Then he felt the ground shake. One Trick Pony looked up at the sky and then around Ponyville trying to find out what's causing the ground to shake. Then Salazar popped out of the ground and kicked One Trick Pony away.

"Ah! Well," said One Trick Pony," I never thought that I would see the face of my younger brother ever again. I see your wings are ok. Oh wait that's right you don't have no wings, but you do have those metal wings."

"Shut up brother," said Salazar, his eyes were glowing a bright white," I'm tired of your attitude. It's time to end this once and for all."

"Ooooo, Feisty are you," said One Trick Pony," well at least now I'll have some fun. You will be a good match." Then Salazar slammed the ground in anger and ran towards One Trick Pony. One Trick Pony bowed his head so that his horn touched the ground. Then he slid his horn across the ground sharpening it, then he too ran towards Salazar.

[Rainbow Light]

"This won't be a pretty fight," said Rainbow Light," it's not safe right here! Not while they're fighting! Everypony get farther away from them! It's not safe here!"

**A/N**

**There is the fourteenth chapter. Stay tuned to see what happens next. See you Bronies and Pegasisters later. BROHOOF /)**


End file.
